A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Chamzi
Summary: The Teen Titans are growing up, and with growing up comes memories. After stumbling apon an old photo album the memories come flooding back and the stories are told. BBRae RoSF SarahCyJinx and Bee. R&R. Rated T for sexual refrences.
1. Photo Album

Welcome to my first ever fic, A Walk Down Memory Lane. I know, I know, Cheesey title but I'm a cheesey person.

Summery: The Teen Titans are growing up, and with growing up comes memories. After stumbling apon an old photo album the memories come flooding back and the stories are told. BB/Rae Ro/SF R&R

Each Chapter will be a different story told by a different person, up until I run out of ideas, which wont happen very quickley, so I hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own teen Titans, and if I did BB and Rae would have a romantic realationship. Hell I probabley don't even own this title, I've heard it somewhere, just can't remember where...Anyway. On with the fic!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 1: Photo Album**

"I don't see it, Dick. You sure you left it down here?" Cyborg asked lifting another box above his head and scanning the area below it before placing it back down.

"Positive," Taking out a small flashlight from his utility belt he began to scan through another box. The lighting in the basement was bad to say the least as the five teens rummaged through boxes they had forgot had existed in their years of living in the Tower.

Years had slowly gone by but as slowly as they did, they seemed to whip by for the five friends. Robin was now 19, and went by Nightwing but not much had changed about him, He was still determined and stubborn, although his personality hadn't changed much except for his level of maturity, Nightwing's Physical stature had definitely changed, and anyone with eyeballs could tell. He was Taller now, just Shorter Then Cyborg and his muscles were now very well shown through hard constant training. But perhaps the biggest change was that of his love life, He and Starfire had gotten married just months ago, rate after his name change.

Cyborg also hadn't changed much, He was of course more mature now but he was still as immature as ever. He spent a lot of his time with Sarah Simms and the kids, but he'd never admit his love for the women, no matter what Beast Boy did to beat it out of him. His biggest change of all must have been when reality struck him and he realized that becoming the Cyborg that he had hated for so long, had suddenly become a blessing to him. If it had never happened, He never would have met the Titans, Never would have met Sarah Simms and would most likely never would have patched up that hatred for his father.

Then of course there was Beast Boy, who had gone through one of the most dramatic changes the Titans had seen. He was Taller now, not quite as Tall as Nightwing or Starfire, but pretty damn close. His now years of training were starting to show as he now had muscle that definitely hadn't been there before, and a certain purple haired girl had noticed. As far as his personality goes (which isn't very far) He was still immature and spontaneous, although he did have his moments. When crime had gone down in the city he had tried acting as a career to spend the time, and lets just say, that didn't work as well as he had hoped.

Starfire was to say the least, adapting to Earth. Not quite as naive as before but still had a few slips of the tongue that reminded them of older days. She was now taller then before, about the same height as Nightwing and her hair was slightly longer, but her eyes still held the hope they always did and never seemed to fade away. A lot of her Time was spent with Nightwing, She lived for Nightwing, his love made her thrive into the young woman she is now.

Raven was still somewhat withdrawn, even after the death of Trigon, she did not trust herself to be completely free with her emotions and decided that she'd play it safe. Even tho she still kept her emotions in check she did allow herself to indulge in the emotions Beast Boy had brought about, and for once she was truly happy. She, like Starfire was now also a young woman, but with hair slightly past her shoulders. She was slightly taller now as well but now she was the shortest of the Titans. It came quite a shock to everyone when Beast Boy had finally passed her.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Beast Boy whined as he stripped off his now sweaty shirt and accidently smeared dirt and dust one his forehead.

"The thing that's gonna change our future for ever," Nightwing said. He too was now shirtless.

"Like I said, 'What exactly are we looking for again?'"

"The Deed... Can't believe I'm lettin' it go.." Nightwing said dumping a box upside down and spilling the papers on the floor before rummaging through them.

After Nightwing and Starfires marriage they had decided to move out and possibly start a family, and now they had to find the Deed to the tower so that he could officially put Cyborg in charge. Although Nightwing and Starfire would still help out on missions it was difficult to give orders if you weren't living in the same house anymore, and there for it was best to put Cyborg in charge.

"Get over it, you're puttin' the place in good hands," Cyborg said looking through another box.

" Don't Worry about it Dick, Cyborg can handle the place without you here," Starfire said wrapping her arms around Nightwing from behind.

"I know, I know. It's just gonna be weird... you know... Not barking out orders any more."

"Hell, I'll let you boss us around every once and a while," Cyborg said pulling a stack of papers out of a box before going through them.

Raven was going through a small box when she came upon a brown photo album. She payed no attention to the others conversation as she opened it and glance at a few pictures. before she was startled from her thoughts.

"whatcha' got there Rae?" Beast Boy said when he decided to give up on the search for the missing Deed.

"Huh? oh, a photo album I guess...I don't believe I've ever seen it before," Raven said looking the cover over. In big gold italics it read Memories. She glanced up to the man now sitting beside her on the cold floor, and she blushed at his newly found muscles. He caught her in her blush and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Their newly found relationship wasn't hard for the other Titans to spot as Raven seemed generally happier and Beast Boy seemed to be away from the Game Station a lot more often.

"Probably one of Starfire's, you know how she liked to take pictures when she discovered the camera Nightwing uses for investigations. Open it up."

She did as he said and opened it to the first page. The book caught the eye of the other Titans and one by one they came and sat on the floor as memories and stories came flooding back to them with each picture.

" I remember that..." Nightwing said, and the stories began.

**Next Chapter: Nightwing's first memory/story. Maybe a Romance one, but how should I know, I haven't written it yet!**

**If you guys want me to update you better review!**

**/ click the little button/**


	2. First Kiss

Ah yes, another chapter. This ones for all the Robin Starfire fans out there! I'm more of a BB Rae shipper myself so expect to see some romance memories on them in the future. I don't know when you should expect them, but expect them none the less . Hope you enjoy, remember Read and Review for more chapters!

Responding to reviews:

Wow, thanks guys. I didn't think I'd actually get any reviews. I've been told I'm a good writer but never really believed it lol.

A Sucker for Romance: Yeah a first date or "something" lol. Thanks.

I am Hollywood: I'm a tease? I always thought I was an idiot. But sure, I can go for tease. Lol. Thanks.

Sparrowing: lol. I guess. I'm not much for breaking those pairings, people seem to like them, no? Thanks

TitansFan: Yes. Yes you are a bit hyper.... lol Thanks.

Just a Stranger: yeah, although I'm a huge BB Rae supporter, I don't mind that others have opinions and I'm open to them as well, the only pairing I hate is Terra BB. If I didn't hate Terra, I probably wouldn't mind but, her attitude really gets to me. Any way, enough of me ranting. I won't lose faith, ever. Lol, Thanks for your input yeah I'll try to get more versions of the old Titans up on Deviantart .

Obsessive and Hyper: It's not that young to me, I guess just because my mother was married at 17. Lol yeah, be lucky I even proof read, my mark in English went way down because I never proof read lol. But I'll try to watch out for it. I'll be sure to check them out. Thanks a bunch!

Titansfani: ah yes, you can never go wrong with a little BB Rae. Even if it is some what obsessive... lol Thanks for the review.

Nightgeek: Love the name first of all. lol and I'm really glad you and your brother like it. Thanks!

And all the rest: Hugs and Kisses, I love you all! Now on with the Fic!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

Nightwing pointed to the first picture in the album, where he, as Robin, and Starfire were cuddled together on the couch in the main room of Titans Tower, sound asleep.

Flash Back

"Robin, how is it that you work this machine?" Starfire said after pressing all the buttons on the remote control.

"Try the one with the triangle on it," Robin was at the counter making popcorn for himself and Starfire after informing the others that he would like to spend the night with Starfire alone. It had taken many attempts to explain to Beast Boy what he meant by being alone until Raven had simply took him by the wrist and lead him out of the room.

"The triangle, Robin? But I'm looking for "play"," Starfire was confused but Robin didn't laugh about it, Starfire, just like everyone else in the tower(With the exception of Beast Boy) was very well educated. It was simply Earth customs she did not understand.

"Trust me, Star. It'll work," Robin said smiling to himself at the innocence of Starfire. She did as she was told and the movie started to play. Robin quickly gathered the bowl of pop corn and the two pops and headed back to the couch where Star was already under a blanket.

"This was a wonderful idea, Robin. It has been so long since you have relaxed," She was right. A lot had happened in the few weeks before this night. Mostly work related, and Robin being Robin wouldn't rest until it was finished.

"I know, everyone's been bugging me into taking a night off, and what better way to do that then spend it with you," He smiled and pulled himself under the blanket and cautiously put his arm around Starfire. To his relief, she did not reject him but moved closer. The movie had begun but the only one who seemed to be watching it was Star. Robin's gaze often turned from the movie to the red head beside him and his normally content expression turned to that of a heart warming smile.

Unknown to them, the other Titans were watching from the door. Beast Boy was kneeling on the floor with Raven crouched beside him and Cyborg standing behind the two. It had taken them nearly fifteen minutes to convince Raven to let them sneak a peek, and now that she had, she was fairly heart warmed too. Beast Boy smirked at the way Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder and the way Robin's smile beamed because of it. Raven began to trace lazy circles on Beast Boy's back without realizing. Of course Beast Boy did, and smirked even more, to think Raven had a warm spot for Romance.

"Robin, why is it that people on your planet tend to exchange saliva in movies?" Starfire asked naively. At the sound of the sentence Beast Boy bit back his laughter expecting Robin to stumble on his words. He didn't, Robin was extremely good at keeping a straight face and playing it cool. He had been on many undercover missions and was used to keeping a stone face.

"It's called kissing, Star. It's how people show their affection for one another," Robin said pulling her slightly closer so her back was against his chest.

"Like how I hug Raven?" Starfire asked. She knew very well that, that wasn't what he meant but by playing it naive perhaps she could get a demonstration.

"I hope not..." Robin smiled. "I mean in a more intimate type of way. You know, romantic." He said. He didn't offer a demonstration and Starfire's smile disappeared. Maybe she needed to be a little more blunt.

"Perhaps you could show me?" She asked with a blush. Where was Robin's cool now. He nearly chocked on his words,

"Uh...sure..." He blushed as he nervously leaned in and brushed his lips against hers lightly at first, but as he felt her relax slightly he intensified the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth before parting his lips brushing them against hers again. Th whole experience was wonderful. It shot sensations up and down their entire bodies they never even new of.

"Time to go,"Raven whispered as she dragged the two boys out of the door frame even at their protests to see what happened next.

Robin broke the kiss reluctantly and whispered in a heartwarming way, "How was that?"

Starfire was wowed by the whole experience and she felt almost as if she could get addicted to his kiss. She had to have another.

"I still don't believe I'm clear on the subject of kissing... Perhaps another?"

End Flashback

"We fell asleep on the couch that night. One of you must have taken the picture," Nightwing said smiling as he relived the moment. No one ever forgets their first kiss with the one they love.

"I believe that was me," Beast Boy held up his hand.

"I don't believe I will ever forget that night Dick," Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck and kissed him softly. The other Titans averted their eyes, but smirked as they did.

"Remember that, Rae?"Beast Boy said pointing to the next picture.

"Don't remind me," Raven said eyeing the picture carefully.

**Next Chapter: A Beast Boy moment, brought to you by Chamzi! Don't know exactly what it's going to be about yet, but I'll think of something. Maybe I'll play off one of my pieces on Deviant art that involves the game of TWISTER! Muahahahahaha. **

**Remember Read and review or I don't update. The more reviews, the better the chances!**

**/Click the button/**


	3. A Friendly Game of Twister

Welcome back to another chapter of my first ever fan fic: _A Walk Down Memory Lane._ If this chapter sucks it's cuz I got nailed in the head by a crowd surfer and even split my lip on the guy in front of me...Don't be mad. XD

I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own the game Twister... Wait, yes I do, I just down own the company or nothing.

This is a picture I did earlier this year that inspired this chapter:

This chapter has a few sexual references so if you can't handle it, just leave, but no flames.

Responding to reviews:

Eva : Thanks. I believe I will.

TtitansFan: Not to open about other couplings eh? Lol. But I'm glad you liked it. Star/Rob is a pretty cute couple.

DarkShadow: You need to expand your horizon, man! But glad you liked it!

ObsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr: I can't pull the naive trick. I'm just dumb lol. Thanks! I think I tried a little harder. But I can't remember lol.

Just a stranger: Yeah, I probably could. But rate now it's not exactly at the top of my agenda, but I'll try to be a bit more careful. I'm not angry with you. Constructive criticism can be a good thing! No, not because she had a relationship with BB, I hate the pairing cuz I hate Terra. I'm not trying to be mean, I just really don't like people like her. Yeah, yay George Perez! I'll get on that sometime. Thanks for your input.

Sparrowing: mmm cookie... drools

Staticsponge13: Birthday? Lol. You're strange but thanks anyway!

All the rest: Thank you tons you guys all kick booty!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 3: A Friendly game of Twister.**

Beast Boy pointed to the next picture on the page and chuckled softly, "That's not the only time you've been in that position in that room, now is it Rae?"

Raven quickly elbowed him in the side "_Shut up..._"

The other Titans gave them a disgusted look when they realized what position Beast Boy was talking about. The picture he pointed to was that of a Twister game where the two had gotten into one of the most suggestive positions knows to man... and dog.

"Wait, hold up. You two did not do what I think you did, in the living room!"

"Actually, it was on the couch," Beast Boy said smiling while looking at the picture.

"Garfield!" Raven warned him. She only used his real name if she was mad or passionate. Beast Boy ignored her.

"Funny thing is, you all ate supper on that couch pretty much right after we..." He was cut of quickly when Raven's hand swatted the back of his head.

"Raven! How come you did not tell me!? I told you after Dick and I..."

"Starfire!" Nightwing interrupted.

"Any way... Wanna tell the story _Romeo?_" Cyborg said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and disgust.

"Sure thing, Tin-Man."

_Flashback_

"I already told you! No!" Raven said in a harsh tone before placing her book back in front of her face.

"Come on Ravey. Just one game and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, I _promise._" Raven eyed him suspiciously. He was on his knees with his hands clamped together so hard that his knuckles turned a lighter shade of green. Beast Boy was determined to get her playing. She never played games with the team, be it a board game or a video game. He was going to show her just how fun it could be. Who knows, maybe she'd even smile.

"The _whole_ day?" She asked raising an eyebrow over the books edge. It wasn't so much that she hated playing the games, it was the fun and excitement that came along with it. 'Beast Boy must not be afraid of anything' the thought.

"The whole day," Beast Boy confirmed sensing a change in the winds as his face turned to a silly grin once again.

"Alright, how do I play?" she said defeated.

After explaining the rules Beast Boy went about setting up the game on the floor in the middle of the rec room. Starfire was extremely excited about this game as it seemed to have a very exciting affect when ever she'd look at the brightly colored box.

"Me and Raven first! Cyborg, you get to be my _official spinner_!" Beast Boy said dragging Raven to the side of the colorful mat. Raven's expression was less then impressed as she removed her cloak to avoid choking herself or getting tangled.

Cyborg reached into the box and fished out the spinner before sitting down on the couch in front of the mat. His metallic finger sent the arrow spinning before he announced ,"Right hand red!"

_Five minutes later..._

"This is_ extremely_ uncomfortable!" Raven grunted with a blush. She was now on all fours with Beast Boy blanketed over her in the doggy style position. She hated to admit it but it did feel nice having him so close to her. Starfire giggled at her friends position and turned to see even Robin smirking. It wasn't very often two of your best friends were in such a position. Perhaps she and Robin would get lucky and have a physical contact position as well. Starfire located her camera and took a picture even at the grunts of protest.

"Get over it, Rae. I don't like this anymore then you do," Beast Boy grunted out. If he wasn't careful, she would realize just how much he was lying. Over and over again in his head the phrase 'Clean thoughts' was repeated.

Raven could feel his breath on her neck as he talked and it tickled but at the same time felt nice and seemed to calm her down until she realized something,"Then what the hell is that!?" she asked referring to a bulge poking her in the rump. Confused at first Beast Boy had thought he must have given into nature, but no he hadn't, he new he hadn't. The thought that he might have made his face turn slightly red, if that was possible. It occurred to him that it must be something in his pocket. He made a mental list until he realized the biggest object he carried was his cell phone.

"Hey! I'm not that small! That's just my cell phone!" Beast Boy said offensively. He didn't like the fact that she had mistaken a cell phone for...well, you get the idea.

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg interrupted their bantering, a sly smirk spreading across his face, "Is it on vibrate?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked confused as Cyborg punched some numbers in on his mechanical arm.

Beast Boy's cell phone started vibrating and Raven immediately darted out from under him. It had all suddenly became to awkward. But then again when was it not? A half demon and a green shape shifter in the doggy style position in a large T shaped building surrounded buy an alien a cyborg and the Batman's partner in crime, who wouldn't find that the least bit weird?

"I give," She said with a cool tone to her voice although it was clear she was embarrassed as she put her cloak back on and lifted the hood to shade the blush across her face.

"Yes! I am the Twister champion!" Beast Boy declared as he got up and held his hand over his head like a boxer who had just one a match. "Thanks Cy!"

_End flashback_

"Yeah, you two are still get into weird situations don't you?" Cyborg announced as he licked his mechanical thumb.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow, "_I _don't._ He_ does."

"Any way... Next page," Cyborg said flipping the page. Starfire smiled at the next picture. "Hey look... Our first camping trip..."

**Next Chapter: Cyborg's camping trip gone horribly, horribly awry!**

**Read and Review for more chapters!**

**/Click the button!/ It loves you!**


	4. Camping Chaos

Welcome back to another chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" by yours truly, ME!

This chapter is dedicated to Sparrowing! Not only for the lovely reviews but also for Sparrowing's 15th Birthday!

Responding to reviews:

Candyclouds: You only speak the truth lol.

TtitansFan: Yes, the button loves you lol. Ah yes, disturbing moments can be good tho... Thanks

Coco: That explains why it looked so weird lol. Thanks for that. I've gotten so used to doing it the wrong way that it kinda stuck, I'll probably mess up every one in awhile but I'll try not to lol. Thanks!

Eva: lol, Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it.

Asuckerforromance: agh! You caught me! Yeah, that's basically what I was doing, I was like "how can I do a bunch of one shots, but still make it a story?" Thanks!

Sparrowing: Happy belated birthday then! I shall dedicate this chapter to you in honor of your 15th B-day!

Just a Stranger: It's you!!! lol Thanks, I tried a bit harder lol. See I hate Terra cuz a true friend would never be happy thinking that they've killed their only friends and wouldn't turn on them in the first place just so she can control herself. I mean, Raven doesn't have complete control over her powers and yet she'd never sell out like that. I know the cartoon Terra sacrificed herself but that was only after Slade turned on her kinda like how she turned on the Titans and she didn't give them mercy so why should she expect mercy. I dunno... I just really hate her. And one more thing... just cuz someone's funny doesn't necessarily make you like them. I'm not trying to sound mean, just stating my opinion so don't be mad. I'll be sure to check them out, Thanks!

raven-rocks-the-dark : I guess so, kinda hurts sometimes tho lol. Thanks.

Everyone else: Thanks a bunch! I love you all!

** A Walk Down Memory Lane**

** Chapter 4: Camping Chaos**

"That had to have been the worst camping trip I've ever been on," Cyborg said analyzing the picture in front of him. His built in shoulder flash light shone brightly on the picture for every one to see, although it gave off a slight glare to those opposite the circle.

The picture that was highlighted by Cyborg's light was of one you would most likely never see. The Titans, in a boat, covered in fish guts. The Titan's facial expression was that of sheer horror. Another picture below it was a lot darker, most likely during the night, where the Titans seemed to be on some kind of trail. They were clung close together, as if something had made them shit bricks. Each of these pictures was from the same trip. The same horrible trip.

"I remember that," Beast Boy said, a look of hurt on his face remembering the fish guts.

"I tried to block it out..." Raven said dryly.

"I recall certain things of that trip..." Starfire said, a blush creeping across her face as she glanced at Nightwing who obviously didn't remember as he gave her an odd look. He didn't like it when people new things he didn't.

"Wanna refresh my memory, Cyborg?" Nightwing asked leaning back on his hands.

"Some things are best left forgotten... like those green tights you used to wear," He grinned

"Not funny... Just tell the story."

"Ok, ok. Don't get your tights in a twist!"

"They were not tights!"

"Any way... I had planned the best camping trip of the ages, everything was planned out to the last detail and accounted for... except for the incompetence of my team mates..."

Flashback

"Alright Y'all!" Cyborg cheered as he had finally got the 'T boat' running, "Time to get your asses in gear! I got the boat runnin' and the fishing lines bated!"

"I already told you! I aint going fishing!" Beast Boy yelled from the beach.

"If I'm going, you're going," Raven said grabbing him by the arm and levitating them into the boat. He quickly turned into a bird and tried to fly away when Raven grabbed him by the foot and pulled him back down with such force that his head gave off a metallic echo when it hit the bottom of the boat. He changed back into his human form and caressed his aching head

"ow..."

Cyborg had the boat running and was now waiting impatiently, tapping his metal foot against the bottom of the boat creating more metallic echos.

"Where the hell are those two?" Cyborg asked with a clear edge in his voice. It wasn't often that he got to take charge in what the Titans did and he wanted it all to go as planned but when two of the team members were missing, it made a lot more difficult to boss them around.

"Best bet is, they're necking in the car...again," Beast boy said as Raven healed the goose bump she had given him.

Cyborg grumbled to himself as he jumped out of the boat and into the water with a splash. He walked through the water like it wasn't even there, nothing was going to stop him from making sure this all went as planned. Sure enough, when he reached the T car the windows were slightly fogged.

"Get the hell out of my car! This is the second time this trip already..." He grumbled in a low warning as he opened the back door. Caught in a kiss they both froze at the sight of Cyborg's angry face. Grabbing them both by the back of the shirt, he lifted them out of the car and carried them back to the boat where the other two titans were waiting.

A short ride later they had the boat anchored down and a few lines cast out. Starfire hung her head over the side of the boat in aw as the waves crashed against the side of the boat, "How is it that a stick and a piece of very strong thread can catch a fish?" she asked before Robin pulled her back into the boat so she wouldn't fall in.

"The fish are deceived into thinking they can eat the fake food and end up getting a hook through their lips and being dragged out of the water then bashed on the head and cooked up for supper..." Beast Boy mumbled as he glared at Robin and Cyborg who had their fishing lines cast out.

"It sounds entertaining!" Star said. Beast Boy mouth hung open for a second, expecting her to be repelled by the nature of the sport. But when she saw the happy look on Robin's face as he cast out a line for her she could only think in a positive light.

"Here you go, Star. If you feel something pull on it. Real it in fast so it doesn't get away, then Cy can cook it up tonight for supper," Robin said as he handed her the rod. She simply smiled and nodded.

"Here Rae, I got yours ready to go," Cyborg said as he handed her the rod.

"I don't fish," was her only response.

"What? Oh no you don't! You're going to fish! I may not be able to get Salad Head to fish, but I can sure as hell get you to!" he shoved the rod at her and she reluctantly took it before laying it down beside her again and looking out over the edge of the boat.

"Raven, pick up that rod."

"I told you, I don't fish." Cyborg's glared as hard as a one eyed guy could until Starfire started shrieking.

"I have one! I have one!" She quickly began to real it in as Robin had instructed. As she pulled it out of the water it wiggled and flopped around scaring the poor alien girl to the point where she simply fired a starbolt at it and sent fish gut flying over every one. They all stood in shock.

Later that night

"Suppers ready," Cyborg said with a gloomy face as he dumped a can of beans up side down on his plate. After the fishing incident earlier, they decided it would be better if they didn't fish. Riding back to shore, covered in fish guts, can make anyone never want to fish again.

Beast Boy and Raven emerged from the tent after setting up all the sleeping bags.

"Where are the other two?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Um," Raven pointed to the care again.

"No! Get out of my baby!" He ran back to the car and ripped the door open again. This time Starfire was simply sitting on Robin's lap, back against his chest in a warm hug. Cyborg beared his teeth. "Out!"

The sun started to go down and the fire was starting to burn low.

"I think we should get some fire wood," Robin said getting up on his feet from his chair around the fire. "You three go that way and gather some, me and Star will go this way." He pointed towards the car.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg said gritting his teeth. "We all stick together."

They trudged through the woods along a trail in almost pitch black. Cyborg's shoulder light was the only source of light besides the full moon.

"Shit!" Raven yelled. In the dark no one could tell what she was even talking about but guessed she was complaining again.

"What did you do this time?" Beast Boy asked with a sigh from behind her.

"I got another thorn in my leg," She grumbled.

"Suck it up, Rae."

"Hey, you try walking through a damn trail with no Trigon damn pants on."

He sighed again.

"Don't give me that. I never even wanted to go on this damn camping trip," Raven said. Beast Boy could see the light from her eyes glowing.

"Quit getting mad at me! I never said anything!", Beast Boy said defensively.

"You were think..."

"Would you two shut up! You're acting like a married couple!" Cyborg was clearly getting stressed out.

"Find any good logs yet?" Robin asked

There was a collective, "No..." and he sighed.

"Lets head back to camp, maybe there's some wood around there that hasn't been soaked.

"I hate this..."Raven again

"Shut up!" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled.

"Uh guys... I think we're lost..." Robin said. He felt Starfire cling to his arm.

"AWWOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Beast Boy..." Raven droned.

"Uh that wasn't me..." Raven turned her head to the side, sure enough she could just make out Beast Boy's form and the sound had clearly come from farther away in the brush.

Silence. A crack from a twig just feet away. Silence again. Then a low growl.

"Let's get out of here..." Beast Boy whispered taking Raven's hand. She glared at him and he could clearly see her white glowing eyes turn to slits. He simply hung on tighter.

Another growl was heard.

"Eep!" Starfire held tighter.

"Okay, you guys, we're going to take it slow. Just fallow me and..." Cyborg was cut by Beast Boy.

"Run!" They did... Right into the lake which happened to be right on the other side of the trail.

SPLASH! Although they were now all soaked, they were somewhat calmer.

"Great..." Raven said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

They had finally made it back to camp after wondering the woods, huddled together, soaking wet, for two hours.

"I'm cold..." Raven complained again. When she didn't like something, she let people know.

"Can it, sister," Cyborg said reaching into the trunk of the T car and throwing a color coordinated towel at each Titan. Once they were dried....it ironically started raining.

"Can we please just go home?" Raven asked, it was clear to everyone that she didn't want to be here.

"Pack up the car..." Cyborg said, sheer disappointment in his voice.

End flashback

"That trip didn't go quite as planned..." Cyborg said, "You two were always trying to make out in the T car and you!" He pointed at Raven, "You, had to keep complaining."

"Let it go Cy, that was years ago," Beast Boy said leaning back on his hands,

"Don't even get me started on you..." He said glaring at Beast Boy.

"We weren't trying to make out, simply have some alone time," Starfire said leaning back against Nightwing.

"We were?" Nightwing asked. "I thought we were trying to make out." Starfire didn't respond but gave him a look that said just what she thought of that comment. She glance back down to the photo album.

"Look, Dick. Our engagement."

**Next chapter: How Nightwing proposed! Don't miss it!**

**/Click the button/ more reviews the better the chances for another chapter.**


	5. Proposal

Welcome back to another heart filled chapter of "A walk Down Memory Lane" by yours truly.

To quote Professor Farnsworth from Futurama, "Good news everybody!" I got the highest mark on the English 20 Pure final! I feel like I'm floating on... Jell-O? I thought I did horribly on it, but apparently my essay was the one even related to the poem andunderstandable. I'm so happy. Any way, enough about that lets get on with the reviews!

Asuckerforromance: yeah, I'll do a Cyborg Sarah one sometime, just not quite yet. But expect one in the future. lol thank you!

TtitansFan: lol glad you liked it. Thanks.

CrazyDeafGirl: lol yeah. I was a little shocked when I read that mini series. I was like "What!? Raven's the veggie head and Beat Boy's not!" one thing I don't get tho, why does Cyborg allways call him salad head then?... maybe cuz he's green. Thanks! I liked being stalked... Unless it's by some creepy guy...

BBluffer: Thanks a bunch! Yup, next chapter should have a lot more BB Rae fluffy stuff.

Swisscheese: I know, I know. But in the comic book he was 5 foot 7. I'm just trying to get a bit of comic book reference in there because as much as I love the cartoon, it's nothing compared to the comics. Kinda late for no romance tho lol. I mean, I think it was actually the 2nd or 3rd issue of the New Teen Titans that Starfire kissed Robin... not at all how I made their first kiss. And a lot sooner too.

Candyclouds: oh but I did! Muahahahahahaha! I thank you muchly for your support! Many hugs your way!

Everybody else: I love you, and thanks so much for the support!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

"That was the best day of my life, Dick." Starfire said letting a small bashful smile crawl across her lips.

"It better have been! A lot of time, money and effort were put into that!" Beast Boy said glancing over the picture. It was in a large foot ball stadium, the stands were packed with screaming fans, and on the big screen, a picture of Nightwing and Starfire in a passionate kiss.

"Shut it, Beast Boy. I'd do anything for her" Nightwing said giving the changeling a death glare as if what he said might kill Starfire's optimistic spirit. He'd do anything to keep her happy, possibly even murder the green man.

"Chill out. I didn't mean any offence" He droned draping an arm over Raven's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell the story, Star. I never get tired of it" Raven said a sweet smile crossing her face. Now that they were older they were used to seeing Raven smile every once and awhile, and yet sometimes it still shocked them. Mostly Cyborg, He seemed to still live in the past to a certain degree. Beast Boy loved it when she smile, especially when it was at him. He took the opportunity and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to see Star and Nightwing Laying on the cement floor. Nightwing had his arms wrapped tightly around the alien girl while stroking her hair. Resting her head on his chest she began the story.

_Flash Back_

"Rob- er... Nightwing?", Starfire asked. She was still having trouble remembering the name change that had happened only a week earlier when Robin decided he wanted to step out of the Batman's shadow.

"Yeah, Star?" Nightwing asked placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She lolled her head to the side to rest it on his shoulder.

"I don't really understand this game. They throw a ball to the sticks in the ground for what purpose? No one has even died yet," Nightwing had decided to take Starfire out, they had not been alone for a long time and he was beginning to feel guilty about it, even though he new she'd love him no matter what.

"Our sports our a little different. We play simply to win. Besides they do tackle each other, that's kinda like your tournaments on Tameran right?"

"I suppose..." Starfire said as she still tried to grasp the concept of the game. Robin stuffed one hand into his pocket to make sure he was completely prepared for what he was going to ask her today. Although he was a nervous wreck on the inside, no one could tell.

"Half time, Star. Want to go meet some of the players?" Nightwing asked standing up from his seat knowing very well that_ that_ isn't what he intended to do.

"I thought you weren't aloud to-," Star was cut off as he took her hand and led her down to the field.

"_We_ are, Star. Hero's get a lot of different benefits," Once they reached the field, Nightwing pressed a small button on his wrist. This alerted the fans across the field to raise the pieces of painted cardboard they were assigned, and payed to hold. Starfire glanced up at the sign. 'Will you marry me?' was spelled out in big Red letters across the section. Starfire was in awe.

"Look, Dick. Someone is propos-," She glanced to her side to find Nightwing missing, or so she thought, she glanced down. He was on his knee a ring held out to her in a small black velvet box, "ing..." Starfire stood in complete shock before it all registered. Her first thought was 'what is he doing?' but soon she realized just what he was doing and lost all sense of thought. Her heart began to race and her adrenaline went through the roof.

"Starfire, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Just you and me... Starfire, will you marry me?" Nightwing said it in a calm soothing voice. So calm it sent chills up Starfire's spine. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. The big screen held the image of the two for the stadium to see, and many 'awws' were heard.

"Of coarse I will, Dick," She whispered sweetly so only he would hear and not to give away his secret identity to the city.

He held her tightly against his chest, both on their knees they tumbled over and Nightwing held her firmly against his chest on the grassy field. They felt all their worries and fears fly out the window at the thought of being together forever.

_End flashback_

"He held me just like this..." Star said smiling sweetly as Nightwing played with her hair.

Raven smiled, maybe some day she too could be married, but for now she could only wait. She leaned back against Beast Boy who blew a breath of cool air behind her ear just to see her shiver.

"That story always gives you the _chills_ doesn't it?" He asked.

"Shut it..." She said trying to savor the moment.

"I think that was a pretty big day for all of us," Cyborg said remembering how the news shocked each of the members into a blank look. He smiled, they were definitely happy, and that's all that matters, "Yo, Rae? Remember this?" He shone his flash light onto the next picture. Raven blushed.

"Yeah... Yeah, I remember that."

**Next Chapter: A Beast Boy/Raven moment! Possibly their first kiss. I have an idea brewing. **

**/Click the button, it loves you!/**


	6. Second First Kiss

Alright Y'all! Welcome back to another chapter of my dumb ass fic "A Walk Down Memory Lane"

Responding to reviews:

I'm to tired for this guys... I just woke up...

Asuckerforromance: yeah that would be funny lol. I could see her doing that too. Thanks.

Ramen-Chan: don't worry, I like big long reviews of nothingness lol.

Staticsponge123: I think you may need to cut down on the sugar O.o

CrazyDeafGirl: yeah after I thought about it, it's kinda weird that they wouldn't keep those elements in the show. I mean, Raven's an empath, she wouldn't eat meat. And BB's got those animal instincts so he would. Didn't Cy also call him guacamole or something? Lol. Wow I never realized that! That is weird... I guess it's cuz us girls like to be treated like royalty lol. Thanks!...Again!

Every-heart-Boa: Yup, Dick Grayson. Then there's Garfield Logan and Kory Anders (Koriand'r) and Victor Stone and Raven. Thanks!

Ttitansfan: Tears? Really? Wow, you must have a really big soft spot for romance lol. Thanks!

All the rest: Thank you so so so much! I love you! I send kisses your way!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Chapter 6: Second First Kiss**

"You know Beast Boy, you could have been more romantic about it," Raven said when he wrapped his arms around er waste. The picture was actually a news paper clipping of the two at a museum in a passionate lip lock.

"What do you mean? It was romantic. It just wasn't cliche. I thought you didn't like cliche."

"To a certain degree," was her only response.

"Oh, so I should shower you with roses and chocolates and tell you 'I love you' four times a day?" Beast Boy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It couldn't hurt..."

"It'll hurt me...Trust me," at that comment Raven elbowed him in the gut lightly.

"Hey, wait a second. How come I never heard this story?" Nightwing asked

"Because you're always trying to make out in the T-car!" Cyborg said still glaring at him from the last story.

"Um... ok?" Raven said looking at the two grown men who still in some ways acted like teenage boys.

"Mind telling us the story, Raven?" Starfire asked. At the sound of Star's voice Nightwing turned back to the girl in his arms instead of competing in a staring contest.

"Well...um," raven said fidgeting.

"Just tell the story, Rae," Beast Boy said.

_Flashback_

"What about this one?" Beast Boy asked as they walked down the row of paintings.

"Too modern," Raven said. Beast Boy had decided earlier that day that he was going to stop beating around the bush and show Raven just how much she meant to him. He took her to an art museum against her protest to get some time alone. Still waiting for the right moment to tell her, he casually went along pointing out different paintings and asked her what she thought of them. He came across a picture of two lovers kissing passionately.

"What about this one?" He asked for the 57th time that evening.

"I like it... It has a lot of passion... and..." This was it! The right moment! Beast Boy quickly jumped into action and kissed her. She was cut off and deeply shocked and confused. Her eyes widened as his eyes closed and she felt him slip the tip of his tongue into her mouth before breaking the kiss. He shook his head as Raven simply stared in shock, eyes wide and arms limply at her sides.

"I don't know, Raven. I didn't feel the passion..." He said turning around as he continued walking down the row smirking.

"What?... Did you just... How...uh... Did you just..._kiss_ me?"Raven asked eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Tried to. Didn't really work," He said as he eyed another painting, "You're a lousy kisser, Rae."

"What? You didn't even give me any warning! I mean... not that I would have kissed back even if you had..." Raven said looking down as a blush crossed her face.

"Uh huh..." Beast Boy said disbelieving. She hated when he made her feel stupid by catching her off guard or in a lie. "You wouldn't kiss back, eh?" He turned back towards her, "Ok Raven, here's your warning, I'm going to kiss you."

With that he kissed her again. Raven was still in shock. But relaxed more than before. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. He licked her lips asking entry and she let him in graciously. The kiss lasted another 10 seconds before Beast Boy broke it. He moved his hands from her lower back and onto her sides. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his warm smile and warm glowing eyes. Her arms rested lazily around his neck.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kiss back?" He asked as he smirked knowingly.

"Shut it." She said leaning back in for another kiss.

_End flashback._

"We were kicked out shortly after," Beast Boy said finishing off her story for her.

"Surprise, surprise..." Cyborg mumbled to himself. Starfire smiled sweetly at the story before turning to Nightwing. He simply sat there with a small smile on his face.

"What was that?" Raven asked Cyborg in a warning tone.

"What? I didn't say nothing," he said looking back down at the photo album before turning the page. "Look, it's Sarah..." He smiled brightly.

**Next chapter: A Cyborg Sarah memory! Maybe I'll rip some pages from the comic book about skating Cyborg skating with Sarah and the kids... lol**

**Remember, more reviews the better!**

**/Click the button/**


	7. Ice Skating

Welcome back to another stupid chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" By yours truly, Chamzi! Sorry about the longer than usual wait but I kinda go through these weird phases where either I'm in an artistic mood for a couple of weeks or a writing mood. I'm not too good at anything else lol.

Wow! I broke 100 reviews! I love you guys! You all kick so much ass!

Responding to reviews: (god there's a lot this time...)

CrazyDeafGirl: lol Yup I learned that from my mother, but I never noticed it when I drew it. Good eye!

Lol, that was a long review. I know, a lot of people don't think that they'd work, but I honestly think they're the funest to work with, not to mention the cutest! Thanks a ton!

Digital-DNA: wow, thanks a ton! Means a bunch to know you're being recognized! I'll be sure to check them out!

Bratney: perhaps I should, any suggestions on a situation?

BeastBoyluver: I think you may have had to much sugar...lol not that that's a bad thing! Thanks a bunch!

Candyclouds: Well I hope this chapter does! Cyborg's a pretty great guy. I'd kill to meet a guy like him.

Princess-Raven-Dark: Maybe if I can work it into the story, but I dunno, it I will or not. But thanks for the input, it's very much appreciated!

K9 the first: Really? Cool, and to think, I only signed up to that place a few days ago!

bbslilangel: man eating bunnies? Oh no.. What ever shall I do?... I know I'll milk killer snails and throw the venom at you!(funny thing about that sentence is that it does make sense... O.o)

Maddie: yeah, the first maturity fic I read I found it weird too, but it's also fun to experiment with. Thanks!

Greenlobster: I agree 100 Thanks!

Asuckerforromance: lol, that would be freakin' hilarious! Now if only I could find a way to work it in... Thanks!

ChocolateMilkcookies: what are you on and where can I get some... JK thanks!

Staticsponge123: Sarah is a girl who helps kids with their prosthetic limbs and Cyborg had a huge crush on her. Thanks!

TtitansFan: lol, you are a strange one... Kinda like my sister, she gets all teary eyed over things like that, even when she got a Rose for her birthday from her boy friend, she got teary eyed. lol Thanks!

Arnold Summers: Yup, that's the idea! lol. Thanks!

Every one else: I love you guys so much! Now on with the chapter!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 7: Ice Skating**

"When was that? I don't remember going skating," Nightwing asked looking over the photo album that Cyborg held onto tightly like it was one of the only things in the world he could look to for comfort.

The picture was an interesting one. Cyborg was on his back on the ice while little kids skated around him and Sarah looked to be laughing slightly. The sun was bright and lighted the picture well, giving it a nice warm feel.

"That's cuz you left... Remember trying to teach Star to skate?" Cyborg asked, eyes never leaving the picture.

"Oh... right," Nightwing said in a tone that said how difficult it must have been. Starfire smiled sweetly and innocently, even after all these years she still had it mastered. Nightwing always melted when she gave that look. It comforted him in the most cold and lonely nights.

"I remember that! That was hilarious!" Beast Boy said leaning forward on the palms of his hands.

"Yeah... sure..." was Cyborg's only response, he was too busy studying the features on Sarah's face to pay any attention to his best friend.

"Are you just going to sit there dreamy eyed, or are you going to tell the story?" Raven asked giving a look that said she was getting bored of waiting.

_Flashback._

"Oh no," Sarah shook her head with a small innocent smile. Cyborg stepped onto the ice ever so cautiously as he tried to hold on to something for support. But finding nothing he seemed to do a clumsy dance to stay on his feet before gaining his composure.

"This isn't to bad..." Cyborg said uneasily as he held his arms out to keep his balance. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

"Come on ,Cyborg! Come skate with me!"

"No! Skate with me!" kids around the age of 10 did circles around Cyborg, even with their prosthetics they skated like normal children. He began to feel sea sick watching as they each did little stunts around him.

Sarah laughed lightly to herself, the kids really seemed to take a liking to Cyborg. Just seeing how he became so successful with hid disability gave them all hope.

"Come on," She said skating up to him gracefully and slipping one hand into his and trying to lead him further out onto the ice.

"What are you trying to do? _Kill me_?" He asked wide eyed as she pulled him along. She smiled lightly.

"It's not that hard, you just need a little practice," she said letting go of his hand and watching him try to stay upright as he glided along on his own.

"Come on. You nearly got it!" Robin said, from the tone in his voice one would think he was encouraging Starfire's skating ability, in reality he was simply trying to convince her to step onto the ice.

"Robin, how is this safe? You are gliding on a surface with barely any friction at all!" Star looked frightened of the ice in only a way Starfire could. Robin had finally gotten her onto the ice and after many falls had decided that ice skating wasn't really Starfire's thing.

"Robin, I don't believe this will work..." Starfire said. Once again she was on her rump in the middle of the ice.

"You'll get it sooner or later. Come on, why don't we go inside and have some hot chocolate?" Robin asked crouching down beside the alien girl. She smiled softly and Robin stood, extending an hand to the girl. She took it and he helped her to the side of the ice where he and Starfire walked back to the Tower's entrance hand in hand.

"Did you see that? _Despicable_!" Beast Boy said to Raven on the bench just by the ice.

"Beast Boy... What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Raven said glancing to look at him.

"The way they walk off together like we don't know what's going on!"

"Beast Boy, are you jealous of their _relationship_? Raven asked raising a brow. He hung his head.

"...I'm so very, very alone..." Beast Boy said looking at his feet then back up to Raven with a puppy dog look.

"...Ooookay..." Raven said looking back to the book in her hands.

"Knock it off, you punks. Lemme alone," Cyborg said trying to keep his balance while having little kids pulling on his arms.

"Aw, c'mon. _Skate_ with us, Mr. Stone," one kid said while pulling on his arm. He desperately tried to keep his balance.

"There's _nothing_ to it, Vic," Sarah said skating backwards to tease him.

"Funny girl. _Funny_. When you fight super-baddies, _then_ I'll start skating."

"And all along I thought you were an _athlete_," she teased.

"I am... I was. Let me broad jump or shot-put or anything like that. I just never _skated,_ that's all- _hey_, where you traitors goin'?" Cyborg asked as the kids each skated off leaving him on the ice to try and hold his ground on his own.

"Now, Victor, _come_ to Sarah," She tease motioning him over with a finger, "Sarah will teach little Vicky-Wicky how to skate."

"That's it Simms. You an' me are-...are...are...oh _noooo_!" Cyborg fell backward onto his back, created small cracks in the ice.

"Yer _outttt_!" one of the boys said skating up to Cyborg and leaning over him.

"We're _what_? Big brave warrior?"

"Someone help me up. This is _embarrassing_... Thank god BB isn't here to..."

"Kinda wobbly isn't he?" Beast boy said as he took the form of a rabbit and thumped a foot on the ice beside Cyborg's head.

"Great! Just great!" Cyborg said closing his eyes as he tried ridding the embarrassment from himself. "Someone help me up. An' when I get up, everyone's in trouble."

Sarah laughed lightly. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's get hot chocolate. C'mon." She said skating away as the kids followed.

"First one to leave me is _dead meat_!", Cyborg said, still flat on his back in the middle of the ice.

_End flashback_

"Yep, good times..." Beast Boy said teasing Victor and his 'wobbly' legs.

"Can it, green genes!"

"Are you and Sarah still seeing each other?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, not as much as I'd like, you now with the whole saving the world thing."

"You guys remember that?" Nightwing asked pointing to the next picture.

**Next Chapter: No clue yet! Doesn't that sound great? Any suggestions can be good! I wanna know what you guys want! So give me ideas! Like slumber parties or paint ball or something!**

Any way, the last part with Cyborg and Sarah I ripped straight from the comics, just cuz I thought it was so cute, and damn funny! lol, they'd make such a cute couple...if only they'd actually gotten together..

**Remember! Read and Review for more chapters!**

**/Click the button/**


	8. Slumber Party

Welcome back to another chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane". Kinda had trouble choosing what I was gonna do in this chapter but I think I've made up my mind. I guess we'll just have to see when I actually write it...

Responding to reviews:

first off, I'm gonna thank you all for the ideas, I'll try to use a few in this chapter.

To answer a common question, yes the last part of chapter 7 did come from the comics. And Sarah Simms is this girl Cyborg met after his accident that changed hi life. And no, I didn't see Birthmark, I live in Canada, we don't have all of season 3 finished yet.

One thing I want to say: why is it that every one gets so upset and pissed off at others for things that they like? I mean, The whole S/R and R/R thing and the BB/R and BB/T thing? I honestly find that incredibly immature. I mean I love BB/R but I don't rag on people who like BB/T. I may not like Terra but I don't try to hurt people and get into big arguments about it. So why is it that others fight because people have different beliefs. You shouldn't hate someone because they like something you don't. So stop fighting people and get along! It's not the end of the world when someone see's something different then you do. I know this doesn't apply to all of you, but some of you really need to learn how to get along. Thanks for listening to my rant but I'm sick of people biting each others head off because they think that they're always right, and just because something you know will never happen(or people you know will never get together) doesn't mean that you can rub it in someone's face. They're not gonna stop believing. They have imaginations, and they're going to thrive on them.

Now that that's out of the way...

Sorry I can't get back to you all right now cuz technically I write the Responding to reviews after I wright the chapter and my mother's kicking me off the comp.

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 8: Slumber Party**

"That was a wonderful night, wouldn't you agree?" Starfire asked as she scanned over the next picture in the photo album.

"Yeah, it was... interesting..." Raven said looking at the picture illuminate by Cyborg's shoulder light.

Cyborg must have taken the picture because only the other four were in it. Raven and Beast Boy were asleep on the couch huddled together. Raven had her face buried into Beast Boy's fur. Yup, fur. He was in the form of a big tiger, how they didn't fall off the couch was beyond any of them. On the floor in front of the couch sat Starfire and Robin in a passionate lip-lock and a bottle laying side ways on the floor.

"I liked it, it was fun," Nightwing said leaning forward.

"You're only saying that cuz you got lucky," Beast Boy said.

"Lucky? No. Star always gives me kisses," He said as if Beast Boy was an idiot, not that it wasn't far from the truth.

"No, I mean, you won that stupid game," Beast Boy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't I always?" He smirked

"Some things never change..." Cyborg said shaking his head slowly from side to side, "So who's gonna tell it?"

"May I tell it?" Star asked.

_Flash back_

"Yes! That's three games in a row!" Robin called out.

"Aw man... but I thought Plumb did it," Beast Boy whined.

"Nope, you're forgetting, Cyborg already guessed that."

"He did? When?"

"When you were trying to make Rae laugh, Knuckle head," Cyborg said as he gathered all of the game pieces and put them back into the box. Of course the partner of the worlds greatest detective would win the game of Clue. Robin lived for games like that.

"So... What now?" Beast Boy asked leaning back on his hands. All five of the teens sat around the sunflower yellow coffee table in the living room, it was well past eleven o'clock and none of them were ready for bed yet.

"We could watch a romantic movie!" Starfire suggested as she clasped her hands together.

"Pass," Raven said as she stood up from the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"We could play the truth telling and dare taking game," Starfire suggested again.

"I'm in!"

"Me too."

"Yeah, I could totally rock at this game! Come on, please say yes, Raven," Beast Boy said on both knees once again begging her to play another stupid game she'd regret later. She let out a heavy sigh to show it was an effort.

"Fine..."

"Glorious! I shall start!" Starfire beamed , "Robin! A dare or the truth?" Of course Starfire was eager to see what he would choose. Either way it could be a good thing.

"Truth," He said in a brave manner.

"What is the best thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Oh please..." Beast Boy said, it was obvious to every one what he would say.

"I guess when we started the Teen Titans and I met you," He smiled sweetly at her and she nearly melted. Groans of predictability and over-mushyness sounded from each of the three remaining Titans, "Cyborg, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, man. Com' on, give me what you got."

"Hmm..." Robin rubbed his chin as he thought up the perfect dare, "I dare you to do my dishes for the next three weeks."

Robin's not dumb, the perfect way to get rid of a few tasks so he could work on finding the bad guy was to dare some one else to do them.

"What, That's dumb," Cyborg said glaring at him.

"Rules are rules," Robin smirked.

"Whatever... Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth," They all new that was coming, no way was Raven gonna make a fool out of herself. Beast Boy on the other hand...

"What's your weirdest turn on?" All the titans raised an eye at Cyborg...a disgusted eye, then turned it onto Raven.

"You have to ask?" she pointed to Beast Boy. And they in turn laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at? I turn her on!" Beast Boy said with pride.

"Beast Boy, truth or dare."

"Dare me, baby!" He said jumping up onto the coffee table.

"I dare you to shut up" Raven said rolling her eyes.

He gave her a look, "No seriously."

"Fine, when you take a shower, _please_ make sure the door is locked."

"Um... ok..." He said in a confused manner. The other Titans gave her a look.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," She said.

"Star, your turn," Beast Boy said.

"I pick the truth! It is the most honorable and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why is it that you like the guy who wears tights?"

"Robin says they are not tights," Starfire said innocently.

"Ok, well why do you like him?"

"Because he is everything I have ever wanted! He is smart, he is brave, he is handsome, he is passionate..." This continued for about another 3 minutes before she ended with "Because I love him." Robin was beaming.

By one o'clock the Titans knew things about each other that no one should ever know about the people they live with.

"Look, they're light switches have been turned off!" Starfire said pointing at Beast Boy and Raven who were cuddled together asleep on the couch. They're soft breathing could barley be heard.. Beast Boy was a large Tiger and whenever he breathed in, Raven's purple hair would tickle his nose. Ravens arms were wrapped around the tiger and her face was snuggled right below the tigers chin. Beast Boy's tail swayed ever so lightly over the edge of the couch.

"I think you mean that they're out like a light, Star," Robin said placing a hand on her lower back as he sat down on the floor beside him with a nearly empty bottle of Pepsi (cuz it's better than Coke.).

"Shall we play the game where you spin the bottle?"

"Count me out, I ain't kissing any of you." Cyborg said as he finished another lap on the gamestation.

"Um, Star. You need more than two players for that game," Robin said scratching the back of his neck. As he drank the last of his Pepsi.

"I would still like to play with you," Starfire said innocently looking up at him.

He smiled at the girl before he handed her the bottle, "you first..."

She smiled brightly as she took the bottle and sat across from him. She spun the bottle and found that it pointed at the wall, she spun in again, this time it landed on Cyborg. So she spun it again, This time, it landed on it's destination, Robin. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Robins neck and kissed him. Exploring each others mouths like it was the last thing they would do before they died. She pushed him back and lied down on top of him as she continued to kiss him.

_End flash back_

"Like I said ' it was good'," Nightwing said.

"Yeah, sure... seeing all you guys cuddling isn't my idea of a good time," Cyborg said in a disgusted way.

"Hey Rae, look," Beast Boy said once he turned the page. Raven smiled slightly.

"I like that picture."

**Next Chapter: Beast Boy and Raven stuff! Yay!**

**You know the drill!**

**/click the button/**


	9. Sharing a Dream

Yup another chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" Whoot! Yeah, I've been really bushed lately, mostly drama stuff, so I haven't been writing to much, but I will keep writing don't worry, I haven't died... yet. Yeah, well all know I don't own the Teen Titans, cuz If I did, my god, it would be strange... not that it isn't already... so maybe just different.

This next chapter here is actually inspired by things that have happened to me (but modified) so I think it'll be fun to write about. oh, and just incase your mind goes to the gutter right off the start, smack get your mind out of there!

Responding to reviews: oh god, this may take awhile... oh and yes, we all know Pepsi rules!

JapaneseAnime16: yes, BB/Rae is the best lol. Thanks tons!

CrazyDeafGirl: No, I haven't died. lol. sure, I'll check it out as soon as I upload this bad baby! Yeah, that anti- Terra club makes me sick, people are tards. Technically, I didn't say they had a thing for each other, I simply let them interperate it how they wanted lol. Raven was simply Evil and trying to spread the Trigon seed thing, so she was making out with everyone. but yeah, we'll let them have their fun! lol. actually, BB was 16 and Cy was I believe 19 so no, I don't think they're telling you to go out and get pregnant lol. Thanks again!

K9: How dare you talk that way about Pepsi! What is wrong with you! lol. yup, it was. but slightly modified, just thought a tiger would be more exotic you know. Thanx!

Renayumi: could be, but you never know until you read... lol hint hint! Thanks!

Grave Logan: true! You'd have to be crazy not to love those two! They're so incredibly cute! Thanks!

BeastBoyLover: umm, you're weird... Yay! The weirder the better! Thanks... but I don't know how to solve your duck problem...

Southparkangel01: thanks! Don't worry, I'll always keep my faith!

Free-Desert-Wind: I can see us getting along very well... lol Thanx a ton, really

Ballisticcrime: Really, I do? Wow, I thought TV killed my imagination thanks!

Romantic-raven: lol, Really glad you like it! I just seem to write whatever dumb comments that come to mind lol.

Sparrowing: Presidents day? Wow, they have days for everything. I got Monday off to, but that was cuz it was family day. lol. I are Canadian too, eh? lol.

Ttitansfan: I honestly have nothing against that couple, like, at all. I even enjoy some Ro/Ra fics, but I do favor Rae/BB over it. whoot! Pepsi! lol

bbslilangel: aww thank you! hugs

Metal guge 522: maybe, I was thinking about it when I was going through my reviews, but I don't know if I will or not, I'll have to think about some way to present it in a unique way, but I probably will. Thanks!

Greenlobster7878: wow, you really like fluff, don't you... O.o

Eva: lol, thank you. I liked my rant to! Mostly cuz I like to rant, but who doesn't? Yeah, wouldn't you just love to cuddle up to a big tiger? lol, course it could bite your head off lol. Thanks!

Asuckerforromance: yeah, it is kinda overdone but, I hade a lot of people asking for things like truth or dare and the bottle thing and the 7 min of heaven too. so I thought I'd do it a bit. yeah, people really need to get over their phobias of other couples, eh? lol. Thanks for another great review! hug

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 9: Sharing a Dream... Literally**

Raven touched the picture, although it was protected by the plastic covering. She let a warm smile cross her face as she seemed to caress the black and white photo. Beast Boy had taken the picture in his room, where Raven was laying on his bed with a soft smile on her face. Sheets and blankets were thrown around in a comforting way as they seemed to hold Raven in a hug on the bed.

"That was weird..." Beast Boy recalled. Raven didn't reply to him.

"How come I don't remember this?" Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a look that seemed to ask why he didn't tell him the story a long time ago.

"Cuz you weren't there, duh!" Beast Boy said hitting his palm off his forehead for effect.

"You know what I mean, BB," Cyborg slightly glared at the green changeling for the stupid comment.

"Raven? How come you never showed me this picture?" Starfire asked

"I told you the story, isn't that enough?"

"Well, I must say, this is a lovely picture of yourself."

"Um... Thanks," Raven slightly fidgeted with her hands.

"Yeah, I gotta agree, I can make anything look great!" Beast Boy joked, Raven glared, Beast Boy apologized. That seemed to be something that occurred regularly between them.

"Story time," Cyborg said smirking.

"Yeah, don't leave us out of the loop here," Nightwing said with a similar smirk.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"ok."

_Flashback_

It was strange. Strange as in different, but nice. A welcomed change to her sleeping patterns. Raven ventured into the warm tropical waters. Tall tropic trees surrounded the small pond-like area making it look like a greenhouse as the lights passed through the trees. warm water poured down from a rocky waterfall and into the water creating ripples.

Closing her eyes, Raven took in the warm sticky sent of the tropic forested area. The waters came up to just below her collar bone and seemed to hug her. She didn't care that she was naked, or that she didn't know where she was, the only thing she cared about was the green teenager waiting in the waters for her. She waded over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking slightly. No words were exchanged as he pulled her form closer to his body. And as he did, backed them up to just beneath the water flowing off the waterfall. They tipped they're heads back and let the warm waters flow over they're naked bodies. She kissed him just below the ear to get his attention. and succeeded. He brought his face down to look at her and kisses her cheek after moving a strand of plastered hair behind her ear then moved to her lips where she bit his lip lightly. Then-

He woke up. It felt so real. He felt his lip, he could have sworn someone had actually bitten him. Then he looked to the sleeping girl next to him. She was cuddled so deeply into the blankets it looked like she was swimming in them. A small smile was spread across her face, but it soon turned to a look of distress. And she woke up slightly shaken. She took deep breaths to calm herself as Beast Boy pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a... dream..." She wrapped her arms around his sides as he did the same and let his hands caress her through her cotton spaghetti strap top. "It was nice at first... until you disappeared. Everything changed. I was no longer in a dream but back in my own nightmarish world... Naked and alone in hell..." She closed her eyes as if it would rid the thought from her mind.

"It's ok," He ran a hand through her hair and she cuddled in closer to his bare chest.

"It was so nice though... at least at first... we were in a tropical paradise and we..." Beast Boy cut her off.

"Wait what? It didn't happen to have a waterfall, and warm waters and well, us naked did it?" He asked slightly freaked out.

"Yeah..." She had her eyebrow knitted in confusion... " I kissed you then you disappeared..."

"Correction, you _bit_ me, then I disappeared... I woke up."

Raven smiled as she relived it in her mind, "It felt to real..."

_End Flashback_

"He said it was rare to see me smile, so he took the picture..." Raven ended.

"Do you still have dreams like that?" Starfire asked, clearly amused.

"Occasionally, but not like that one, usually they're stranger... like actual dreams where you don't know what's going on," Beast Boy interjected.

"Ok... so you didn't get it on?" Cyborg asked somewhat relieved.

"Even if we did, do you think we'd tell you?" Beast Boy said with a glare.

"_You_ would, _Rae_ wouldn't."

"Look Star, bet you remember that," Nightwing said leaning over her to look at the photo album.

"How could I forget?" she smiled.

**Next Chapter: well, duh. Star/Rob stuff. not exactly sure what yet, most likely a new experience for Star. Don't think sick you slugs!**

**You know the drill!**

**/Click the button/ **


	10. Paint Wars

Welcome back to another chapter of " A Walk Down Memory Lane" I'm writing this on my Clie hand held so this is going to take a really long time to write because I have to learn graffiti. Wow, that already took 10 minutes to write. Because this is going to take so long, I'm skipping the responding to reviews part thing and getting strait to the story... Right after this tid bit. Funny thing about last chapter, in the comics, Raven can't swim. Just thought I'd share that with you.

In all honesty, I really wanted to do a thing on catching fireflies, but it's been done. Can't remember the name of the fic though, but it was damn good. So I settled on something else 

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 10: Paint Wars**

"Even_ I_ remember that," Cyborg said, "you two made such a mess... I knew I shouldn't have left you guys on your own."

"It wasn't _that _bad..." Nightwing said scratching the back of his head.

The picture they had turned to was a picture of Robin and Starfire, cuddles together on the floor. The room was completely bare except for the two laughing on the floor, covered in all different colors of paint.

"It was very fun... Maybe we can do it again in our new house," Starfire suggested. Nightwing smiled warmly at the thought and pulled the red head into a playful hug. She smiled sweetly, you know how she does.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Raven droned as she lied back against Beast Boy's chest.

"May I?" Starfire asked craning her neck to look over her shoulder at Nightwing. He nodded his head with a small smile.

_ Flashback_

"Alright, you two. I'm goin' to grab a bite to eat. Don't do something Beast Boy would do," Cyborg said as he put down his roller and left Robin and Starfire in the room alone.

"In other words he is saying, 'don't do something stupid.' correct?" Starfire asked as she dipped her roller into the white primer and began to spread it on the wall.

"Basically, yeah," Robin said with a smile.

After another big battle, the Tower was once again in need of desperate repair, and Robin had Taken it upon himself to help Starfire rebuild and paint her room. The walls had been rebuilt with the help of Cyborg and now the painting had to be done. Earlier they had went into town and picked up some bright colors and white primer.

Robin had shed his shirt during the process of priming the walls and Starfire's playful nature kicked in. She looked to the roller in her hands, then to the Boy Wonder who currently had his back to her as he rolled on a nice sheet of primer. A small smirk crossed her face as she took it and roller it up the full length of his spine. Robin cringed as the cold white primer touched his skin. He seemed to freeze in his spot. With out moving a muscle he asked in a calm voice,

"Starfire?"

"Yes," She giggled.

"Did you just primer me?"

She giggled again.

"You realize this means war?" he asked still frozen in place, roller on the wall.

another giggle. He turned around, roller in hand like a bow staff. He smirked as she copied his stance and rolled her roller in the primer to collect more. He held it out and rolled it up one of her arms and she leapt at him like a frog trying to outrun a fisherman. She tackled him down onto the ground and struggled to use her roller against him. They pushed their rollers against each others like two worriers. Starfire, getting restless tossed hers to the side in exchange for a nearby paintbrush that was sitting in a bright pink paint. She held it up to his face, a grin across her face as she slapped it on his cheek. He gave her an annoyed look as he tossed her onto her back and took a can of nearby paint... needless to say, they struggled for control over the can of purple paint. The paint sloshed in the can as they wrestled for possession over it. Their hands were covered in the paint, making it harder for them to hold on to it, which in the end made Starfire's hands slip and she let go, spilling paint over both of them. Eyes wide, they each stood staring at each other. Well, up until Robin grabbed a can of orange paint and stuck his hand in and threw a handful of paint at Starfire. She leapt at him again and tackled him to the ground. The can of paint spilled onto the floor as they rolled around on the floor to pin the other down. Both sporting big grins on their faces as they did.

"Oh _man!_ I thought I told you two _not_ to do anything stupid!" Cyborg said as he entered the room with a sandwich in hand. The two on the floor ignored him as they wrestled. Robin came out victorious as he pinned he to the ground and gave her a kiss. She gave in and pulled him closer. Cyborg sighed in annoyance, "I'll get the cleaning supplies..."

_End flashback_

"Uh... where were we?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think you guys were working on another room," Robin said then continued, "You know, Star. That primer didn't come off for nearly a _week_." She simply smiled and nuzzled up against him. He sighed in defeat and pulled her into a short kiss.

"What are _you_ complaining about? While you two went to clean up, _I_ was stuck cleaning your _mess_!" Cyborg said. Raven tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the neck picture. He stopped shouting and his face turned int a big smile, "I sure had a way with the ladies..."

**Next Chapter: Due to popular request... drum roll please. A Cyborg/Jinx memory! **

**Do I really need to say it?**


	11. Getting Lucky

Welcome back! Ok, maybe I should be the one being welcomed back... or shunned from society. Either one works. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I've Been really busy. I know, I know. that's no excuse. So I'm just going to shut up right now and save you all from hearing me blabber on about stuff you couldn't care less about. So with no further delay, I bring you a new chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" by your's truly, Chamzi.

I'm dedicating this chapter to:

CrazyDeafGirl and CloneWarrior, thanks guys for getting me off my ass...ets... yeah... assets.

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 11: Getting Lucky (pun intended).**

"Pa-_lease_!" Beast Boy exclaimed untangling his hand from Raven's to gesture his outrage, "There's no way some pansy like you has any way with the ladies! The only _way _you had with the ladies was making them _run _away!"

"BB, the only lady you have an affect on is Rae. And sometimes even she doesn't know why she's with you!" Cyborg said pointing an accusing finger at the changeling.

"It's true..." Raven droned. Beast Boy simply gave up and shut his mouth as Raven pulled his hand around her waste.

"Since when was Jinx in the picture? No pun intended," Nightwing asked lifting an eyebrow at the picture Cyborg seamed to be drooling over.

A black and white photo of Jinx and Cyborg beside a burning building. Black smoke rose high into the sky and the two teens looked to have just stepped out of it. Jinx was posing for the picture by giving Cyborg a kiss while Cyborg seemed to be in Shock. The streets around the building were packed with people all wanting to get a glimpse at what had happened.

"Uh... maybe I forgot to tell you?" Cyborg said, nervousness evident in his voice. Nightwing simply stared on with amusement instead of the anger Cyborg was expecting, "Uh... How come you ain't yellin' at me an' tellin' me not to get involved with the bad guys? I mean, I know it was a long time ago and it's over an' all but-," Cyborg was cut off.

"I'm not your leader anymore, remember? Besides, I was just curios."

"Right..." Cyborg smiled with relief. So... should I tell it?"

"You've already told me this story about a _dozen times_. I say you shut up and we go onto the next-," Raven clasped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

"Go on," she urged.

"Alright ya'll. This was back right before the H.I..V.E (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Eliminations (fact from the comics)) went belly up."

_Flashback_

"What's _wrong _with you!" Jinx yelled frantically as she struggled to find her bearings.

"What's wrong with _me! _What's wrong with_ you!" _Cyborg yelled as he got back on his feet after tackling the young sorcerous to the ground before she became a pile of ash under a burning support beam, "We gotta get outta here! _Now!_"

"No! Just leave me _here_! I already told you! I _don't_ want to go anywhere with _you!_ You _betrayed_ us, Stone!" Jinx said backing away from a flaming wall.

"It's Victor, sides, I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Cyborg said as he tried to pull her from the burning wreckage.

"Yeah! Well guess what, big guy! You hurt _me_!"

Cyborg stopped trying to force her out from behind a desk and stood up straight trying not to gag on the smoke. Her words seemed to have made an impact on him as he stood there in shock.

"I- I didn't- I mean, I-,"

"You hurt me, Stone," Jinx said with a cold tone. "In the worst way possible. I mean, you could have hit me, but no. You went for my feelings! I thought you actually _cared_!"

" I _do!_ I _do_ care!... Look Jinx. I don't want you to get hurt, I know we're on different sides here, but your still human. If I didn't care, would I be here right now?" Cyborg held out his hand for the girl to show he meant no harm.

"You don't care. It's your duty."

"Yeah, maybe your right. I mean, all this time I could easily just knocked you out cold and dragged you out of the building and handed you over to the cops, but I had to play the mean guy and try to talk you into saving your life. You're right Jinx, I don't care," Cyborg said sarcasm dripping from his voice. His hand stayed where it was, "So, are we gonna get you out of here?"

Reluctantly she reached out and took his hand. He pulled her over the desk and into his arms bridle style as he searched for an exit that wasn't already blocked. "Jinx, girl, if we're gonna make it outta this we're going to have to work together. Use your powers to burst some water pipes would you?"

"Sure thing," her Eye's glowed pink for a moment before water pipes erupted and dowsed the room, snuffing out some of the fire. Cyborg then carried the girl carefully over the floor as to keep it intact so they didn't end up on another floor. He kicked the handle of the door quickly to break it and the door swung open. Black smoke crawler on the roof and escaped into the hallway as the cyborg carried the small girl to window at the end. Smashing the window with his elbow, Cyborg pushed the girl through the window and ordered her to crawl down the drain pipe. She did as instructed. The hallway was falling into pieces just as Cyborg leapt out the window and grasped onto the wall with an iron grip. He slid down the wall leaving huge gashes down it where his metal fingers chiseled away the brick. Dropping the next few feet he met up with the small girl at the bottom. He took her hand and they ran out from in between the two buildings. A crowd had gathered in front of the burning buildings and watched with awe as walls fell under the wait of the burning wood.

The two teen sighed in relief as more walls collapsed.

"Err... Stone?"

"It's Victor."

"Right... Thanks."

"Think you might be a good guy after all?"

"Sorry, saving the world isn't in my cards."

"Then you'd better run," Cyborg said in a whisper.

"What?"

"The police are coming, I can hear the sirens."

"Oh..." Jinx seemed disappointed in the short visit.

"Hey, Cyborg! Pose for a picture?" A man said holding an old camera.

"Uh sure..." He placed an arm around the pink haired girl and smiled waiting for the flash, and just before it, Jinx got up on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Eye's growing wide, he quickly surrendered and closed his eyes to enjoy the shortly lived kiss.

"Thanks, Victor," Jinx said before running away through the crowds as the police cars showed up.

"Good Luck, Jinx," Cyborg whispered to himself as a fat police man ran after her. a quick pink flick of her wrist and the police man tripped and fell on his face, "Not that you need it."

_End Flashback_

"Didn't you just say she didn't like being a good guy? I thought she was the one who destroyed the new H.I.V.E. HQ?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

"Yeah, she did, Right before she fled town. It was in the news and everythin', she didn't want to get caught," Cyborg said

"You still talk to her?" Starfire asked, a small sweet smile on he face.

"Yeah, I'd tell you where she's staying, but bird boy over there might turn her in."

"I thought I told you before, you can't call me that anymore."

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked looking at the next picture.

"Yeah?"

"I believe you'd like to tell this one?"

Beast Boy grinned as he reached for the book. "Yup, one of my finest moments, I must say."

**Next chapter: I don't know, something to do with BB/R. People tend to like that kind of stuff eh? Well, some anyway.**

**just a quick question cuz I'm curios (wow, I realized I actually used quite a bit of alliteration in this one) Which is your favorite chapter so far?**

**You know the drill!**

**/Click the button/**


	12. Black Rose

Welcome back to another agonizingly boring chapter... Nah, I'm just kidding you. It shouldn't be too bad, but then again that's by my standards. So, this chapter I'm dedicating to Sharon cuz she's an ass. No offence Sharon, you know I love you! But, you need to get off your smart ass and write a fic, perhaps one of those slash fics you're always talking about. Don't lie Sharon, you know it's your guilty pleasure.

On another note, people who are still waiting for me to draw certain things, you may have to wait awhile. For some reason I can't draw anything lately. But that happens sometimes, give me a few weeks and I should have the rest of my second comic up and maybe some of the other stuff to.

I'd respond to all the reviews but that would take awhile, sorry. But if you have a question, feel free to ask and I'll answer it. Thanks for all the support you guys! It really keeps me going!

Disclaimer: (I should probably throw one of these in every once in awhile, right?) I don't own Teen Titans! Only some of the comics under my bed and a few DVD's. So, on with the fic!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 12: Black Rose**

"I was on a role there, wasn't I?" Beast Boy asked leaning over the picture to get rid of the glare from Cyborg's shoulder light.

"Yeah, but it's like you used it all up in one go..." Raven said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe this will hold you over," Beast Boy said pulling a black rose out from behind his back and handing it to his fair maiden. Raven looked genuinely shocked as she took it timidly from his hand.

"How long have you been hiding that?" Raven asked as she leaned over to look behind him to see if he was harboring any more surprises.

"Well... I was going to give it to you later tonight when I take you out for dinner at that expensive little restaurant on White Ave you like so much," beast Boy said, amazingly in one breath. Raven sat shocked. Anyone could tell she wasn't expecting that.

"oh..." Her eyes still wide. A small sweet smile crawled onto her face as he took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "Wait. What did you do?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Raven, since when do I have to have a reason to want to be romantic?"

She kept a cautious eye on him as she let her sweet smile turn into a smirk.

"I'm keeping my eye on you."

As their conversation continued on, Starfire and Nightwing held their own quite conversation.

"It's sweet, is it not?" She asked with a small little smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I suppose. But don't bet on anything to spectacular right away. I mean, First we have to move into our new place and all... but I'll take you shopping for new furniture and designs later on this week."

Her smile grew ever so slightly. He new just what made her tick. If he ever did something wrong, all he'd have to do is let her redecorate a room in the house and she'd be her usual self again. At least, up until he got another Slade lead...

Cyborg sat with a bored look on his face as the couples conversed amongst themselves.

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat to get their attention, he continued, "The story?"

"Right, well as you can see," Beast Boy said lifting the album up for the others to see, "I look rather dashing in a tux," He grinned. "I think this was... what? A year ago?... _Today_?" He eyed Raven with an I-remembered-our-anniversary-and-you-didn't look. Raven's eye's grew wide.

"...oops..." She smiled wryly. He threw one arm around her shoulder.

"Well. You know, you can make it up to me..." He held a small smirk as he leaned in a few inches to her face. She cocked a brow.

"And how might that be?"

"There's this movie coming out next week. 'Attack of the prodazoids 8.'"

Raven sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win..."

"So on with the story..."

_Flashback_

Titan's tower was an eery quite, almost a sickening quite considering five teenaged super heros took residence there. Not That Raven didn't like the quite, but it did seem oddly out of place for a Saturday night. Beast Boy had ushered the other three Titans out of the tower that evening for a little time alone. Careful planning and lots of preparations went into his plan and he wasn't ready to have Starfire learn any new games like Marco Polo or have Cyborg decide that it was the perfect night to have an all night video competition. He had explained his plan to the other's earlier that day and had them leave the tower in an inconspicuous manner before seven.

Beast Boy spied from the doorway to the recreation room as Raven entered with one of her Sandman comic books. One of many she kept stocked in her room. Watching as she crossed the room, he secretly prayed to have everything go through as planned. She sat down on the sofa and he secretly sighed that so far everything was going fine. about thirty seconds passed and he was becoming anxious.

"Come on, Rae," He whispered to himself. secretly hoping she would notice the small note he left on the coffee table.

Almost as if she had heard him she stood up, picked up the note and started to read it after putting down her comic. In long cursive writing it held instructions.

_Dearest Raven,_

_I have a surprise for you, if you would like it, follow the instructions on this note. But if you decide to decline then I'll leave you be. Choose carefully, for your decision may change your future._

Raven looked up from the note and looked around the room with a confused look to see if anyone was watching. Before she even read the instructions, she took what it said into consideration. curiosity got the better of her and she began to read over the instructions one by one.

_1_. _First things first, clap your hands twice._

She looked around the room again to see if any one was just playing with her. seeing no one, she sighed in defeat and clapped her hands. To her surprise the lights dimmed down. Cyborg must have installed a clapper.

_2. press play on the stereo._

She looked down at the coffee table and sure enough, the stereo remote was conveniently placed in front of her. She picked it up and pressed play. A slow soothing melody filled the room. Raven got that small confused look on her face but let it pass as she read the last instruction.

_3. Now, close your eyes._

She swallowed hoping this wasn't some dumb joke Beast Boy and Cyborg had come up with and closed her eyes.

Taking this as his cue, Beast Boy left his post and made his way silently across the room. He took a small black rose out from the front pocket of his tuxedo and placed it into her hands making her jerk with surprise at his touch.

"C-can I open my eyes?" Raven asked

"Yes," Beast Boy stepped back as she cautiously opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open slightly.

Beast Boy was fully done up in a black tuxedo that did wonders for his figure, making him look much more mature and older than his spandex ever could. Instead of his usually messy hair, it was all done back nicely showing his matured face.

"Raven, I'd like to take you out tonight for our first official date."

Raven was speechless as she fiddled with the rose in her hands, "B-but I have nothing to-,"

"Yes you do," Beast Boy cut her off as he pulled out a dark blue dress from behind his back. Raven's mouth dropped a little more.

"Wow, it's... beautiful... Where did you-,"

"That's not important. Go put it on. and wear comfy shoes, we maybe gone awhile."

Raven nodded as she took the dress with a smile. She studied the fine trimmings of the dress and a crisscross corset-like pattern on the back. She crossed the room with a small shy smile and quickly went to her room to slip into the dress.

_End flashback_

"All in all, it was a pretty good night."

"Oh yeah, you made us go see that chick flick with Star so we wouldn't mess anythin' up," Cyborg said.

Raven seemed to be in deep thought remembering the night on Beast Boy's shoulder. Her eye's were closed and a small smile on her face showed just how happy she was that she made the right decision. Starfire's face also held a smile for her friends.

"That was a sweet story," Starfire said as she laid her head down onto Nightwing's bare shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Turn the page, would you?" Night wing said. to comfy to move from his position.

Cyborg followed through with the request.

"What the hell? Care to explain?" He said turning a questioning look on Nightwing.

He looked down at the picture and chuckled softly,

"Sure."

**Next chapter: I don't know, but I'm thinking something kind of weird to do with our beloved Boy Wonder.**

**The more reviews, the more chapters!**

**/Click the button/**


	13. Bird Bath

Welcome back to another shitacular chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane"... Wow, almost forgot the title for a minute there.

Any who, my other program, Word something or other, isn't working at the moment so I'm writing this in WordPad, so you may find a few spelling error... who am I kidding! You'll probably find a lot! nah I'm just messing with you, I'll proof read it a couple times then if I'm still not satisfied I'll transfer it to my school comp somehow and transfer it into what ever program that comp has. I can't remember diddly.

Any way, this is kind of inspired by the old comic book when Dick gets locked out of his apartment while in nothing but a towel. Muahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... but if I did! Oh the possibilities are endless!

Responding to reviews:

Raven Lupina Roth: Well I'm guessing it's not in the show because I'm not a writer for the show... That and my ideas can be some what... oh shall we say... perverted? Thanks a bunch!

Musicandy: Yeah, it doesn't sound like something BB would do, but Beast Boy does have his moments, and I just thought I should add one in. As for your question. I guess I'm updating now.

CDG: Yeah, you know who you are. No worries! I haven't been on for awhile either! I'll have to check out your story here pretty soon. Thanks again!

Lizard Lad: Aww! Thank you!

Da Sharon and Da Logan: I know, I may have been faking sick, I can't quite remember... I don't know why I'm responding to this, I see you guys almost every day...

MlzMissa: Yay! I got a standing ovation!... And a COOKIE! Thanks!

Renayumi: Thanks! I guess you'll see now!

The Violet Raven: That was an interesting review... Thanks!

SUPER-D PlUsHiE: Well Thanks! That means a lot!

Earth Blues Baby: Aww! That's so sweet of you! You deserve a hug! hug

Pookey: Don't worry, The "awws" should wear off.

K9: Good question. I should probably planned that before I started writing this...; Thanks!

Harley Quinn: And thank you for the marvelous review!

Cashmeritan: lol, I want a naked Robin.

Everyone else who took the time to review: Thank you all very much, means bunches to know you're recognized! hugs for all!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 13: Bird Bath**

Nightwing's face was red in embarrassment as he looked over the picture. It was a weird perspective in any case. The picture seemed to be taken from the very floor as if taken by an insect. In this picture a very embarrassed Robin was standing in the middle of the hall way with his hands over his groin in an attempt to save what little dignity he had left. Soaking wet from head to toe a small puddle of water had accumulated beneath his feat showing how long he had been standing there. Bright red was flush across his face accompanied by a nervous smile.

"Remember that?" Nightwing asked in a way that didn't seem like he was addressing it at anyone.

"Kinda wishing I hadn't," Raven said as she turned away from the picture shaking her head slightly.

"I remember that," Starfire said with a small blush moving across her face.

"I don't think I'd want to remember that," Beast Boy said making a face.

"so why exactly is there a picture a' you naked?" Cyborg asked leaning in with a curious brow.

"It's a long story-," Nightwing was cut short.

"No it isn't," Raven said in a dry voice.

"Okay... It's an embarrassing story," Nightwing said with a slight edge in his voice for warning.

_Flashback_

After yet another long tiresome battle the Titans had trudged into the tower, fought for the first shower and were defeated yet again by Robin. You know? The normal routine.

Climbing into the shower after a long eternity of stripping himself of all accessories, Robin turned on the shower to his preferred temperature and started to whistle in the shower as a way to gloat to the other Titans that may hear him of his nice warm shower.

As Robin finished, he stepped from the warm shower only to wish he hadn't. the air outside of the shower stall was frigid as ice. He shivered as he held his arms to his side and slid across the bathroom floor while trying not to fall down. He opened the small little pantry like closet installed in the bathroom and dug around for a fresh towel to keep him warm and dry. The water from his body fell to the floor creating a small puddle of water beneath his feet that he mentally noted to avoid any accidents. Finding no towels left in the bathroom at all Robin swore under his breath.

"Beast Boy..." He growled, knowing very well that all the towels in the tower were located in Beast Boy's room as he preferred to stuff all his dirty laundry in his closet instead of washing it.

"Okay, I'll just wear my old clothes back to my room..." Robin mumbled as he tried to keep balance on the wet floor.

Grabbing his clothes off of the counter, Robin took his best shot at getting tight latex pants onto a wet body. He found out very soon that it was similar to trying to get struck by lightning while encased in two meters of rubber. He groaned again as he threw his green pants to the side.

He paced back in forth in his naked stupor for a few moments longer until he devised a plan to dart back to his room like that time Beast Boy realized Raven _didn't_ like full frontal messages. Slowly Robin opened the bathroom door and looked down the far end of the hall.

"All clear," he noted. He opened the door enough to allow him out and started to sneak down the hall before breaking into a run. Turning around a corner Robin screeched to a frozen halt with a small "Eep!" to accompany it.

"umm..." Ravens eyes were unintentionally pried away from the book she was holding to the naked Boy Wonder standing in the hall. Noting her shocked expression , Robin quickly covered up his nether regions with his hands as he chuckled nervously. They stood in silence for a small eternity after words. The only action was that of the water rolling off of Robin's body and Raven's blinking. Snapping herself from her shock, Raven shook her head to rid any remaining thoughts. Either it worked or Raven was really good at keeping her cool, probably the latter. Raven turned her body slightly to the side and yelled back down the hall,

"Starfire! Robin needs your assistance!" and immediately went on her way back down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Robin still stood like a statue in the middle of the hallway except for now his eyes were wide with knowing embarrassment as he heard Starfire coming down the hall as fast as she could to help him in any way she could.

"Robin! I came as fast as I-," She stopped mid sentence as she realized the situation he was in and tripped up. Literally. Starfire fell flat on her front out of pure shock. The camera she was holding also went off as it hit the floor... 'accidentally' of course.

Robin's nervous smile came back once again as she merely blinked in the same fashion Raven had not moments ago.

"w-would you like some... assistance, Robin?" She asked still wide eyed.

"Yeah... actually. That would be nice," Robin said in a strained voice, still to nervous to rid his face of his lopsided smile.

Starfire shook out of her shock just as Raven had. But unlike Raven, Starfire took robin by the hand and led him down the hall. She checked around corners and in rooms to make sure the coast was clear for him. She dragged him by his one hand as his other stayed around his manhood as a just-in-case method. Well... That and it was a bit cold and he didn't need Starfire thinking... little of him... So to speak.

The door to Robin's room opened just as fast as Starfire entered the security code and she picked Robin up, took a quick glance around to see if anyone had notice and threw him into his room. Glancing around once more she made a dash into his room behind him and closed the door.

Walking down the hallway with her book in hand once again, Raven absent mindedly walked past Robin's room only to hear a loud awkward commotion inside.

"AHHH! Starfire!"

"Robin, I believe we must find you some pants..."

"I'll never walk down these halls again..." Raven mumbled to herself as she kept on walking.

_End flashback_

"It got a little awkward after that," Night wing said as he fiddled with Starfire's hair.

"It got awkward after that?... Never mind. I'm sure we don't want to know," Beast Boy said with a pure look of terror etched across his face.

"Not in any sick ways... just really awkward and really silent..."

"I do like that story," Starfire blushed as she stole another guilty glance at the picture.

"That was emotionally scaring..." Beast Boy said.

"Agreed," Cyborg said as he handed out some Pepsi's from a small little cooler he had brought down at the beginning of the search for the deed.

"Oh wow..." Raven's quite words ripped them all away from their thoughts. Raven had already turned the page and was studying a new picture, "I had forgotten about this."

**Next chapter: not sure yet, I had an idea, but I can't remember it now. I'll remember it, I'm sure I will. I'm pretty sure it was a good one too. Oh well, We'll see.**

**Until next chapter! Review please! It's the nice thing to do!**

**/Click the button/**


	14. Hot and Heavy

Yup! Welcome back to another wonderfully craptacular chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" by deh Chamzi. I hate when you make up words on the computer and you get that dreaded red line under it... Oh well. since I'm on dial up I won't be able to respond to the reviews all personally cuz my mother is connected at the moment so I'm just going to say I love you all! because you're all so awesome and no one has really flamed me yet so... YAY! Party hats for everyone! The only question from the reviews I remember was about the missing deed. and I don't think they ever will find it cuz then the story might stop and this thing is kinda fun to do so... yeah. They may never find it until I lose interest.

So without any further delay I present to you! The next chapter of this horrible fic to you! I should probably stop saying stuff like that.

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter 14: Hot and Heavy (Oh, I just love using puns for titles!)**

Raven's face had gone slightly red in embarrassment as she studied the picture she had just turned to.

"Ah! _Good_ times..." Beast Boy said leaning back onto his hands for support as he grinned.

"Maybe be _you_," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just _admit_ it! You were flustered beyond all belief!"

"Uh... suuuure," Beast Boy's grin turned to more of a pout as he gave Raven the puppy dog eyes, "I already told you that doesn't work on me. Sympathy is between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."

"When was this? Looks hot out," Night Wing said as he leaned over to get rid of some of the glare.

The picture was taken on top of Titans Tower on what looked to be one hell of a hot day. Cyborg had prepped the pool and the waters were giving off a beautiful glimmer. But in these beautiful waters stood a naked green shape shifter with a giant grin and a half demon who looked somewhat shocked as she held her arms across her chest to cover what appeared to be a missing top.

"It was during that heat wave a couple years ago," Cyborg filled in, his face held a huge grin. Anyone could tell just by looking at him that he knew the story pretty well.

"I remember that. It was _amazing_! I never felt so _rich_ and _alive_," Starfire said with a huge grin plastered on her face. I suppose if you were solar powered you would like bright hot days too.

"Not even when I _proposed_?" Night Wing asked somewhat hopeful for a certain answer.

"Oh, of _course_!" Starfire said as she leaned back onto him in a big fuzzy hug.

"Any way... Mind if I tell it?" Beast Boy asked as he turned to Raven.

"Go right ahead. But I swear, if you go into to much detail," Raven made a fist with her hand and held it just below his chin.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah..." He pushed her hand away as if the theat meant nothing. He learned over the years that Raven's threat were just threats and now that she loved him and all, he could get away with a lot more than he used to. "So it was that great heat wave back a couple years ago..."

_Flashback_

Titans Tower was quite, not because the Titans had all been murdered by Raven when she had PMS a week ago. But because it was simply to hot to complain.

All the Titans had compromised with their uniforms with the exception of Cyborg who had no choice. Although the half machine was a permanent fashion victim didn't mean that he had fallen victim to the heat. A self made cooling system took care of that, and of all five of the teens in the tower he was by far the most comfortable in his skin.

While Cyborg sat with a grin on his face as if he had non existent wind blowing in his face, the other Titans were in hell. Boots and shoes had been forgotten along with capes cloaks and gloves. Sitting all in a row along the couch, each Titan sat with their mouths open for cooling with the exception of Raven who decided she liked her dignity. Beast Boy had long since turned back into his normal form after he realized a lizards diet consisted of bugs.

"Cyborg... Is the pool ready _yet_?" Beast Boy asked

"Yeah, just about. Give it another half hour and it will be the perfect temperature."

Beast Boy groaned, "I'm not waiting any longer... This is _torture_."

"What ever, man, just go!" Cyborg said in an annoyed tone.

Beast Boy's face lightened up as he jumped up from the couch in excitement, "Are you coming, Raven?"

"I'd rather not die _here_ so I might as well."

"Cool, I'll meet you up there! You guys _comin_' or what?" Beast Boy asked when the others didn't even budge from their position.

"I believe Robin has fallen asleep," Starfire said as she poked him on the cheek. No movement occurred so she lifted the corner of his mask just enough to see inside. Sure enough his eyes were closed. "My assumption is correct. I shall meet you up there once Robin is awake."

"Suit yourself sister. You comin' Cy?"

"Yeah, I'll bring a cooler," Cyborg said as he sat up and went to the fridge to decide what he should pack in it.

_Later on the roof_

Beast Boy had completed a few laps as a dolphin when Raven had arrived. Seeing Raven walk onto the roof with her book in hand, Beast Boy leapt in the air in dolphin form and crashed back down into the water for attention. Water had splashed out and onto Raven soaking her from head to toe. The look on her face told Beast Boy she wasn't to impressed. She put her book down on a small table by the pool as Beast Boy changed back into his normal, somewhat humanoid structure.

"Heh, Sorry Ravey," He held one hand behind his head, "uh, you look... _Good_." A small smile crossed his face when he realized the black bikini she was in that showed off all of her tone curves.

"What ever..."Raven said in a bored tone but then it changed to a somewhat embarrassed tone, "You clean up pretty good yourself," Raven admitted, "Robin been working you pretty hard lately?" Raven said as she slipped into the pool and poked him in his newly developed stomach muscles.

"_Yeah_, only _every_ _morning_!", He whined , "But uh... thanks."

"Sure," Raven responded before dipping her hair back into the water to get the wet hair out of her face. She tucked the loose pieces behind her ear as Beast Boy stared at her. Realizing his eyes on her she simply asked,

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just... I've never seen you like this."

"Like _what_?" She asked raising one purple brow.

"Nearly naked?", He grinned sheepishly.

Raven rolled her eyes. There was an awkward silence soon following.

"Ahem... So uh... _Water_ _fight_!" Beast Boy said as he splashed water at Raven. She simply held up a hand and a shield of dark magic stopped all the water from getting to her.

"Don't do that again," Raven said as she lowered the shield. Beast Boy stood with his hands beside him for a second before splashing her again. Raven gave him a glare as she wiped now another loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You asked for it," Raven said as she held out her hand in a way it looked like grabbing an orange and crushing it. A small amount of black energy surrounded her hand as a small "Eep!" escaped Beast Boy's mouth followed by a ripping sound. Beast Boy's Green trunks shot out of the water surrounded by dark energy before the energy disappeared and the torn swimming trunks landed back in the pool.

"..._Ouch_," Beast Boy said in a squeaky voice as his hands cupped his beloved man hood.

"I warned you," Raven said a she turned her back to him and hung off the side of the pool. She rested her head on her arms as Beast Boy stood shocked and naked a few yard/meters behind her.

The shock soon wore off and Beast Boy quickly plotted his revenge.

_Meanwhile in the tower_

"But I don't _want_ to go to school..." Robin muttered in his sleep as Starfire watched him with a bright smile on her face. She kissed him lightly on the cheek in hopes of waking him up. And luckily for her, he began to stir.

"Robin! You are awake! Would you like to join me in the pool of swimming?" She was excited, anyone could see that.

"Sure, Star," Robin said with a small smile. Robin attempted to get up but didn't succeed. "Uh... Star? Do you think you could help me up?"

Robin in his spandex suit was stuck to the fake leather couch and he couldn't budge from the spot. Starfire grinned,

"Of course Robin! This _may_ feel like I'm ripping off a giant band aid," she warned before she peeled Robin from the couch with a huge ripping like sound. A deep Robin shaped imprint was left behind on the couch. And Robin could have sworn his skin was still stuck to it.

"_Ow_..." Robin said. "Suddenly swimming doesn't feel worth it." He rubbed his back as if the skin was torn from his back.

"But if you do not go swimming then who will apply my sun lotion?"

Robin's face brightened at the words, "Course, swimming isn't a _bad_ _idea_..."

"Robin... You're definitely male," Cyborg said as he finished packing the last Pepsi into his custom made cooler. "I'll meet you two up there." He finished before picking up the cooler and making his way up to the roof.

_On the roof again_

Turning into a great white shark beast boy swam up behind Raven before making one fin touch her leg. She turned toward him.

"What are you doing?" She asked even though she new he probably couldn't hear her anyway.

The shark flew out of the water at her and before she knew it she was under the water trying to get a green shark off of her. She struggled for a second before Beast Boy let her resurface for air. Raven gasped for a moment before turning around and wiping the wet hair out of her face with a genuinely scared expression on her face.

"_Beast_ _Boy_! What the _hell_ are you trying to _do?" _She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath after what had just happened.

He resurfaced as himself and gave a large belch.

"_Missing_ anything, Raven?" He grinned as he seemed to take a tooth pick out of no where and clean his jaws of death.

Raven looked down to find she was missing her black bikini top. Quickly she covered herself with her arms and looked frantically around the pool for her missing top.

"Where is-," She cut short, "... _Please_ tell me you didn't eat it."

"Tasted like chicken... tofu," He grinned

"Hey Ya'll! Brought some Pepsi's, a few home made sandwiches and-," He cut short... "Okay, This is a _Kodak_ moment." With a quick press to his mechanical ear a small 'click' sounded and the picture was stored into his memory bank. "Never knew we were skinny dipping." He grinned at his dumb joke.

_End Flashback_

"It really wasn't that bad of a day," Beast Boy said, "I saw Raven half _naked_, Robin got to _lotion_ up Star and Cyborg... Well, he's got that damned _cooling_ system... Really wishing I had one right now..." Beast Boy finished. The day was a pretty hot one but the cool cement floor was nice on the skin.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good for a heat wave," Night Wing said with a grin.

"You guys are all weird," Raven said as she looked down to the photo album to check the next picture.

**Next chapter: Don't know yet, depends really. Which do you guys want to see? BB/R? R/S? C/someone? Just some random moment of a character? Just let me know!**

**Yes I realize I didn't say what the temperature was but that's cuz I'm Canadian and we go by °C and I'm sure most people who read this go by °F. So yeah... If I said it was 30 degrees out people would be like, "wholly shit! That's cold!" And don't you hate it when you stick to furniture when it's hot out? XD**

**Click the button please! I like reviews! They are much better than no reviews. Crazy as it sounds, it's true! Until next time!**


	15. Survival of the Fittest

Welcome back to another chapter of "A Walk Down Memory Lane" By bum. Bum. Bum... ME! So as I am tired and just got up all I'm going to say is this chapter will contain R/S, BB/R and Cy/B. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and I _do_ own Teen Titans... memorabilia.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend SparkyX from deviantart. com You need to check out his fan art, tis so incredibly cute! Just go SparkyX. Deviantart. com without the spaces. Hope that worked.

And also special thanks to Titansfani for nagging me so much!

**A Walk Down Memory Lane (What the hell is with this _title_!)**

**Chapter 15: Survival of the Fittest**

"Talk about near death experiences," Raven grumbled under her breath as she studied the next picture.

"Oh, quit being a drama queen! You were fine! Hell! If anything you were worse than _me_!" Beast Boy said pushing Raven playfully.

"I meant for you. I could have killed you," Raven said as she pushed him back a little more forcefully than he thought she would.

"Ow..."

"I think we all could have killed you both," Nightwing grumbled as he too looked at the picture.

A small green and black jeep was stuck in a pile of snow just at the foot of a mountain. All the power seemed to be off and the jeep looked like it had been sitting there for sometime as snow had gathered a heavy coat on the roof of the vehicle.

"Yes... I wasn't very pleased about it either,"Starfire said with a small sigh.

"_I_ didn't want ta kill 'em," Cyborg spoke up, " I mean, I heard the story but it didn't really affect me in any way." He gave a small shrug to show how it didn't matter to him.

"You didn't have to spend the night with _him_," Raven said as she lied back onto Beast Boy's lap still fiddling with her rose between drinks of Pepsi.

"I don't know why you complain about me when you _clearly_ care about me," Beast Boy said rolling his eyes.

"It's a mystery... You drive me insane, but with out you..._ I'd_ drive me insane."

"So, you guys gonna tell the story or are we gonna go on to the next?"

_Flashback_

"Oh Dick. This is _wonderful_!" Starfire exclaimed as she collapsed down onto the frilly comforter of the hotel bed.

"Yup, just _you_ and _me_... and a bottle of champaign," Nightwing said as he laid down beside Starfire holding a very well aged bottle of champaign.

She pealed off his mask and placed it on the bed-side table.

"This will be the best honeymoon of my life," She whispered as she played with the wedding ring on her finger.

"Hopefully it will be the _only _honeymoon of your life," he grinned before giving her a small kiss. She smiled another of her sweet signature smiles as she pulled him closer to her.

Not long ago the couple where married on the Titans own island away from prying eyes and reporters. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and Beast Boy did his best to plan them the perfect wedding. He seemed to be good at it. Not long before Nightwing and Starfire had gotten married, Beast Boy had planned Donna Troy's wedding with Terry Long. it was one of the most beautiful weddings that they'd ever seen.

"Misses Kory Grayson... Doesn't that not just have a _ring_ to it?" Starfire was just as excited now as she was at her wedding day. The thought of spending her entire life with Dick Grayson, the man she loved, was her drug... Much like the sun, giving her eternal energy.

_Meanwhile_ ----

"I swear, Raven. You're gonna _love_ this trip! We'll hike up through the Rocky Mountains and see the Columbian Ice Fields... It'll be _great_!"

"You've been saying that for the last 2 _hours_... Are we there yet?" Raven's lac of enthusiasm didn't bother him at all as he changed the subject.

"So? Have you given it any thought yet?"

"Given _what_ any thought?" Raven asked as she turned slightly to face the green man in the drivers seat.

"About our future. I mean. Are you always just going to be the Brides Maid and never the Bride?"

"Depends on who's asking," Raven said as she turned back to her original position so she could look out the window.

"So, sometime down the line you might _consider_ it?"

"Why? So we can have _mutant_ _children_? Beast Boy, You don't need to spend tons of money on a wedding just to _be_ with someone. We've been doing it for free for years now."

"I know, I know... Call me old fashion, but I like the idea. Besides, there's still time for us to think about it."

"Correction. There's still time to convince _you_ _otherwise_," Raven droned. Beast Boy ignored her comment as they continued on down the swerving road that now seemed to be getting more and more dense with higher and bigger mountains. "Where are we?"

"Um... Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out as we go along."

Raven sighed, "What is it with _you_ and _directions_? Pull over and wait for a car to pass so we can ask for directions."

"We'll be _fine_ Raven. Besides we have over half a tank of gas. There's sure to be a gas station around here somewhere. When we fill up I'll buy a map."

"It's easier to just _ask_ you know," Raven said in more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, maybe so. But I don't want to stop yet."

Minutes turned into hours as the small little jeep was now parked on the side of the snow covered road, out of gas and in the middle of no where.

"Yeah... Great trip," Raven droned as she pulled her jacket up around her shoulders.

_Back at the tower----_

"_Rrrr_!" Cyborg grunted as he lost another match of air hockey against the one and only Bumble Bee.

"What's the matter, Sparky? The puck movin' to fast for ya?" She made a small pout fallowed by a slight smirk.

"_Rematch_!"

Steal City had been quiet for over 3 weeks and seeing as it was safe to leave the City on it's own for a bit the Titans East team had come over to help Cyborg take care of Jump.

Mas and Menos where playing video games while Speedy and Aqualad did their usual- Argue.

"I _never_ said that! I said I _used_ to be afraid of fish!" Aqualad cried out desperately.

"How can you be afraid of something that you're _famous_ for? That's like me being afraid of an arrow," Speedy said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well you would be if it were coming at your _head_!"

"So... you were traumatized as a child cuz a _fish_ _swam_ at your _head_?" Speedy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Calm down, Sparky. It's jus' a game. It's not like we're fighting for our lives... although... if we were- you would have died 11 times by now."

Cyborg was upset, very upset. 11 games were played and not 1 was his win.

"Look, I could _kick_ your butt _any_ day!"

"Oh yeah? _Try_ it," She provoked him with a smirk and a confident hip to the side.

Okay, so maybe leaping at her wasn't his best plan, but after losing 11 games in a row, Cyborg was desperate for a win. He landed flat on his face as she side stepped.

"And to think, _You_ were gonna be our leader," Bumble Bee shook her head in disappointment and Cyborg looked to the floor in shame.

_Meanwhile... again.----_

"_What_ are you doing?" Raven asked in a heavy sigh.

"Taking off my shoes. Why?" Beast Boy asked momentarily glancing up while untying one of his shoes.

"You plan on _torturing_ me before killing me?" Sarcasm dripped from her words while Beast Boy glared daggers into her eyes.

"Look, This would be a lot easier to get through if you'd quit _complaining_."

"It's one of the few things I like in this world..."

Beast Boy groaned as he chucked his shoes into the back of his little jeep which he and Cyborg had coined the "B-Jeep"

"I'm cold... Did you have to turn off the heater?"

"If I didn't we would have drained the battery... Then we'd be stuck here longer. Just keep your eyes on the road and watch to see if anyone's coming," Beast Boy said without any enthusiasm what's so ever as he rest his chin on the palm of his hand and looked out the window.

Silence passed, and it was getting harder and harder for Raven not to complain.

"Could you put your shoes back on... the _odor_ is giving me a headache," Raven mumbled.

"Your _nagging_ is giving _me_ a headache."

"Oh, that's rich."

"Would you be quiet. This wasn't my _fault_," Beast Boy said then took a breath to relax, "... I don't think anyone's coming," Beast Boy said as he glanced down each end of the road.

"Well, duh. We're in the middle of _no_ where."

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to give you a nice little _vacation_, Raven. But I guess my efforts will always be in _vein_!" Beast Boy turned from her and looked out the window. Raven didn't need to see his face to now he was glaring.

"Did you just say _vein_?" Raven asked as she turned to him with an interested look. There was no answer and Raven didn't bother to continue knowing he wasn't going to give her any response anyway.

I can't believe he used the word vein. He's really growing up. She glanced at him then back out the window, " Do you think maybe we should try to contact Cyborg?"

Still no answer. She sighed heavily and unbuckled her seatbelt before leaning over her seat and into the back. She unzipped her duffle bag and dug around inside looking for her communicator.

Finding it, she plopped back down in her seat and rubbed her hands quickly to keep them warm. Damn, why did Canada have to be so cold. She thought before opening her communicator and calling for Cyborg.

_Once again... Back at the tower----_

"So... can I challenge you to another tongue wrestle?" Cyborg asked. Both him and Bumble Bee where laying beneath the air hockey table. How they got there was a mystery to everyone.

"You think you can _beat_ me?" She said in a mocking way.

Okay, so maybe they were both to stubborn to actually admit to their feelings. So they covered that up with their incredible need to compete. Yes... a good old fashion match of tongue wrestling...

"Any _time_, any _place_," They were much to busy to realize the beeping sound coming from Cyborg's right arm, " But remember... It's not who _wins_, it's how you _play_ the _game_."

She smirked playfully before laying another one on him and ignoring the "_Eww_!" sounds coming from the twin brothers who had accidently stumbled across the two.

_Back at the jeep----_

"No answer... I'd call Star and Nightwing but they're on their honeymoon..." There was a pause and Beast Boy didn't respond, "So are you just going to _ignore_ me until we get back home?" Still no answer, "Fine." Raven said as she looked down at her nails to inspect them.

"You know, I just wanted to do something _nice_ for you. You don't always have to be so _selfish_," Beast Boy mumbled.

"I'm _not_ selfish," Raven mumbled back.

"_Yeah_ you are. Give me _one_ example of a time you weren't," He said giving her a knowing look as he turned back towards her.

She glared at him and it was silent for a moment, "My whole _god_ _damn_ _life_."

He cocked a brow because she didn't continue to clarify her answer, "Yeah... sure."

"Beast Boy, I've sacrificed every _emotion_ I've ever _had_ to ensure everyone's _safety_. You may not realize this, but every time you _laugh_, you _cry_, you _yell_ or you _smile_, I envy you. I don't have your kind of _freedom_. If I wanted to, I could kill every living thing within _100_ _miles_ with a single _outburst_."

Beast Boy was silent.

"So don't _ever_ tell me I'm _selfish_," Raven slouched down into her seat and closed her eyes in silent meditation to rid herself of her negative vibes. Raven could feel the guilt radiate off of Beast Boy but he didn't say anything, he was to stubborn, like her, to admit they were wrong.

The silence was broken when Beast Boy took Raven's communicator off of the dash board and called up Nightwing.

"This had better be important!" Nightwing said with clear anger in his voice. Beast Boy could guess why, a light pink colored lipstick was smeared on his leaders face and he seemed some what disheveled.

"Um... We need a _pick_ up..." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"_No_."

"_What_! _Dude_, Raven and I are _stuck_ in the _Rockies_, we're out of _gas_ and it's getting _really_ _cold_!"

Nightwing sighed heavily, "Have you tried Cyborg?"

"He didn't pick up," Beast Boy said glancing at Raven who was still had her eyes closed and refused to look at him.

Nightwing was clearly annoyed. The look on his face actually scared Beast Boy slightly so he gave a small sheepish smile.

"Call back in half an hour," Starfire's voice this time and Nightwing grinned before closing the communicator.

Beast Boy sat with his mouth slightly agape, "Eww..." He took another look at Raven then took the nerve to kiss her cheek. She didn't move but simply stated that he hadn't said sorry yet.

"_What_! If anything you should say sorry to _me!"_

"For _what_... I didn't do anything wrong."

_Meanwhile... again... for the millionth time.----_

"I had a _rabbit_ once... but I got rid of it when I saw Beast Boy making _eyes_ at it," Cyborg said matter-of-factly.

"That's disturbing... _Aqualad_ set all of our fish free," Bumble Bee said taking a sip of her cocoa.

They had long since retired their game of tongue wrestling after all the other guys started to bet on who would stop first and things got awkward. Now they sat around telling pet stories.

"My first ever cat, Ginger, some how got in between the _drywall_ when I was a kid and we had to cut a whole in the wall between _my_ room and my _parents_..."

"That's even more disturbing... Ok, I once had a pet turtle that I set loose in the tub once... Needless to say the hot water _killed_ it."

"How... attractive?" Cyborg didn't quite know what to say, "My pet _mongoose_ tried to eat Beast Boy once and Nightwing made me get _rid_ of it."

"Hmm. So why didn't just get rid of _Beast_ _Boy_?" She cocked a brow.

"You know I was thinking the _same_ thing."

_As their weird conversation continued... ----_

Nightwing's communicator went off again and he picked it up as he pulled on his shirt.

"_What_?" Beast Boy's face popped up onto the screen and Nightwing could here Raven nagging at him in the background.

"Can you _please_ come _get_ us! I don't think we can _handle_ each other much _longer_. She keeps _shutting_ me _down_ and _making_ _fun_ of _me."_

"Well I'd _stop_ if you'd leave me alone and stop trying to cheer me up with all your _lame_ _jokes_..." Raven drawled out.

"Nobodies _found_ you yet?" Nightwing asked annoyed.

"We haven't see a car in _hours_!... Get _out_ of here!" Beast boy said clearly batting away Raven's hand.

"Let me talk," Raven said as she tried to take the communicator away from him.

"Not a _chance_," Beast Boy struggled for a bit before placing his bare foot to her chest and pushing her against the door so she couldn't get to him.

"Great, now I smell like _feet_."

Nightwing watched with mild amusement and cocked a brow before sighing, "Well you're going to have to hang tight until tomorrow morning."

"_Tomorrow_?"

"Well it's not like we can just suddenly _appear_ there. We'll fallow your signal. Keep your locator on," His voice was clearly not happy as he cut off.

"_Wonderful_... Star, do you think this could be considered _justifiable_ _homicide_?"

"Oh, _absolutely_," Starfire said with a grin before giving Nightwing a kiss on the back of his neck

"Let's go..."

_Do I really got to say it? ----_

"Do you think they'll find our frozen bodies hundreds of years from now and display us in a museum?" Beast Boy asked with a straight face.

Raven turned to him with that are-you-serious look then shrugged, "Probably," He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting tired.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch for cars..." Beast Boy said. She looked just to damn cute in her sleep to pass up and opportunity, besides with her asleep it would make it a lot harder to argue with her.

"I _would_ if I _could_..." Raven said hold her jacket close to her body for warmth.

She was clearly shivering and Beast Boy suddenly felt bad for her. She didn't have the option to grow fur in an instant.

"Here," he said, "hope into the back."

She looked at him funny, "Those seats are _colder_ than the one my ass has already warmed _up_," Raven said. He sighed in annoyance.

"_Come_ on," He ordered as he hopped over the seat into the back and placed their bags onto the floor. She just looked at him funny as he held out his hand. But sighing in defeat she took his hand and he helped her climb in between the two front seats and into the back. He leaned against one of the doors and pulled her up close to him before changing into a black bear. Sure they may not be as warm as a polar bear, but they took up less room. He held her close and let her absorb his warmth.

All the while she wore a confused but tired look on her face. Why is he suddenly trying to be nice? Did he cave? Either way she wasn't going to argue about it. She hesitated before finally telling him, "Thanks..."

He grunted in response and she lied her head down onto his heaving bear chest.

Morning came quickly and Raven stirred when she felt Beast Boy move to get more comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced over her shoulder. Beast Boy had long since changed back into his original state and was drooling onto his shoulder.

"_Yummy_..." Raven said aloud.

"I _told_ you you'd like tofu, Rae," Raven cocked a brow at his mumbled statement.

She poked him slightly to see if she could get his attention. She was battered with guilt the whole night. After being such dicks to each other Beast Boy still cared enough to keep her warm through the night and she didn't have anything to give him back in return except an apology. Which to a female, means "I said sorry, now it's your turn."

"_Beast_ _Boy_..." She prodded him again with her finger. He stirred again before peeking his eye open just a crack.

"_Okay_, Raven. Just a _quicky_ but then we've got to go see that _zombie_ _4_ movie," judging by his response, Raven could tell he wasn't quite fully awake yet so she waited a little while longer until he realized this was the real world. "Can I help you?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, completely forgetting his last comment.

"I just wanted to say... I'm _sorry_. I know you've been trying and I've been a _jerk_ about it... So I'm sorry." It was like vomit coming out her mouth. It tasted bitter and foreign to her but she had to get it over with so that horrible feeling would go away.

He wiped a small strand of hair out of her face before replying, "It's okay Raven, I forgive you."

She stared at him for a small eternity, "_Well_?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to _apologize_?" Raven crossed her arms as she sat up completely.

"For _what_?" He gave her a weird look.

"For getting us stranded out in the middle of nowhere, calling me selfish, making me listen to your dumb jokes and making me smell like your feet," she stated in a nice flow of words.

"Oh _right_...that," he scratched his neck sheepishly, "I'm uh... sorry..."

She sighed slightly in annoyance.

"_What_? I _said_ it!" She gave him a small smile that said you're-an-idiot and kissed him lightly on the lips. "_Finally_! _Now_ we're talking!" He pushed her over to the other side before he continued to kiss her and push her to the seats. But as luck would have it the door to the back opened and Nightwing and Starfire stood outside eyebrows raised in an accusing look.

"You guys aren't getting _along,_ huh?" Nightwing said rubbing it in Beast Boy's face that he made it sound so dramatic.

Beast Boy smirked, "Come _back_ in _half_ an _hour_," before closing the door again leaving Nightwing and Starfire in the snow.

"Can we have a new honeymoon?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, but next time we're going across _Ocean_."

_End Flashback._

"You know, in away I think we all _learned_ a lot from that," Cyborg said, "Star and Night both learned that Beast Boy can be a pest even when he's not near you, I learned that women are competitive and good at tongue wrestling and _Raven_ learned that Beast Boy's feet smell."

"Trust me even if you were locked in a room full of elephant shit you could still smell his feet," Raven said casually fumbling with her rose.

Beast Boy not liking the response took the rose from her hands and held it just out of her reach.

"_Hey_!... Okay, I'm sorry... Even if you were locked in a room full of _donkey_ shit you could still smell it..." She smirked.

"Thanks, Raven..." Beast Boy said dully before unconsciously sniffing the air to see if it was true.

"Ok, I'm _sorry_. Can I have my _rose_ back?" He brought it back down and gave it back to her before she began to feel the soft peddles like a kid with velvet.

"Yeah, thank god we're moving out of this place. I can't take all the _interruptions_ any more," Nightwing said when he noticed Starfire locking her fingers in with his.

"Yeah, I don't think _we_ liked them much _either_," Cyborg said pointing to the next picture.

Nightwing and Starfire sat kinda sheepishly while staring at the next picture. in the book.

**Next chapter: Skinny dipping is fun for all titans... well, 'cept for Cyborg cuz he's always naked.**

**Any who's REVIEW! It's the good thing to do! **

Star and Night get called by Rae and BB for a pick up cuz they can't stand each other. when they show up Rae and BB are on the good side again.


End file.
